Your Eyes
by Morgan la Fae
Summary: Sarah has grown as an individual quite a bit since the labyrinth, but she could not forget his eyes. Soon she would see them again and learn that her destiny was not what it seemed to be. J/S! Might get steamy! My first fan fic! I like reviews!
1. Chapter 1

I have been dreaming of this story for a long time. I've just been afraid to write it because I am so much better at thinking up ideas then writing them down. I have rewritten this chapter about four time so far. Many ideas from this story come from my own day dreams of Jareth (*sigh!) and from my own life. Enjoy! P.S. I heart reviews!

I do not own any characters from labyrinth :(

* * *

"You have no power over me!" Sarah screamed as she sat straight up in her bed. Sarah then groggily opened her eyes and looked at the clock. _3:13 AM_ "How am I ever going to get back to sleep now?" Sarah wondered. She laid her head back down and sighed.

Her life had changed quite a bit in the last eight years, as one might expect. No longer was she a spoiled teenager who thought of no one but herself. She was now 23 and a college graduate. Sarah never wanted to fully escape her childhood, so she thought that the natural college major for her was early childhood/elementary education. This way, childhood would always play an important role in her life. She was now a preschool teacher, and she loved every minute of it. She was also now at peace with her parents and especially Toby. They admired how quickly she matured without losing her true identity. She was happy in life, but she knew that something was missing. Something was not quite right.

Life was not exactly a smooth ride after Sarah's adventure in the labyrinth. She felt a sort of void deep in her soul. She filled her life with mindless one night stands. Sarah knew that she was not old enough for sex, but she did not care. She was determined to fill that painful void. By the age of seventeen, Sarah had gotten her first tattoo. She got two more within a year. She felt that it was therapeutic. Sarah was a very good student both in high school and in college, but she also like to party a little too much. Sarah drank quite heavily at these parties and she even began smoking pot. After more than five years of this life style, Sarah took a good, long look at her life. She finally came to the realization that her lifestyle choice did not fill the void. If anything, they were quite destructive. Her behavior attracted the wrong kind of men. Of course, there was only one man who could actually fill that void.

She thought often about that fateful night when she wished away baby Toby. She was completely stressed out and hurting. Sarah truly never wanted anything bad to happen to her brother. She just needed some peace in a turbulent life. She remembered how her heart raced when she first saw Him. This was no ordinary stranger standing before her with fascinating golden hair and imposing clothing. It was Jareth, King of the Goblins.

Was her heart racing because of fear or something else? She could not even answer that. There was something about his imposing stature that took her breath away. Perhaps, it was those seemingly gorgeous mismatched eyes. Though Sarah did shake from fear at that moment, she did not want to take her eyes off of his. She thought often about the original offer Jareth presented her: her baby brother for her dreams. Was he serious? For a quick second, Sarah thought that it might be worth it to have her dreams, but even that was far too selfish for her.

She thought about her journey through the labyrinth, the creatures she met, and the riddles imparted to her. Were they all truly for her to earn back her brother? Maybe it was all for something much more, but what? Then of course, there was the ball. Sarah knew it was nothing more than a hallucination, but there was something so real about it. Sarah recalled staring into his hauntingly mismatched eyes and trembling. This time she was sure it was not fear that caused her to tremble because her heart trembled as well. Sarah often wondered if the feelings from this hallucination were real. The part Sarah hated to recall was her final showdown with Jareth. She was far too young and naïve at the time to truly understand what Jareth offered her. It was not simply her dreams; it was his heart. Sarah remembered the look of defeat in his eyes when she declared, "You have no power over me." If she had looked a bit closer, she would have noticed that the look was not that of defeat, it was heartbreak. She wondered if she would ever see those eyes again.

Sarah often thought about her friends from her journey. She truly missed Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus, and even Ambrosious. She kept in touch with them through her mirror for a time after her trip, but like many friendships through life, Sarah grew apart from them. At least that's what Sarah told herself. She knew her friends did not like the choices Sarah was making in her life, but they were all far too nice to say anything. Though she would not say it, Sarah was embarrassed for her friends to know about her bad lifestyle choices. She began to contact them less and less so that they no longer had to see how her life was going down a dark path. She missed them every time she thought about them.

These were the thoughts that ran through her mind during yet another sleepless night.


	2. Chapter 2

I was so happy to get my first review! Thank you so much Avalon-Mist! I added more to chapter 1 as an attempt to lengthen it. I would love even more reviews from everyone!

Alas, I do not own any labyrinth characters :( However in this chapter, I do own Luke! He is an amalgamation of my own preschool students :)

* * *

As expected, Sarah woke up late and still exhausted. She had a sleepless night because thoughts and memories of the labyrinth flooded her mind.

_Great. Just what I need on a school day,_ Sarah thought grumpily as she hurried about her room in a rush to get ready. Sarah enjoyed her job as a preschool teacher, but she could most certainly do without the early mornings. She ran to the closet and chose the first shirt and pants she saw. An emerald green and aqua blue peasant top with black gaucho pants. _Not a bad choice for rushing, _Sarah thought.

In what Sarah thought was record time, she was out the door with a travel mug of tea in one hand and a hair brush in the other. Sarah may not have had enough time to put on her usual make up, but she would make sure her hair looked presentable during rush hour traffic on the way to work. It was amazing to Sarah that ever since about the age of fifteen, her hair grew at an impressive rate. She tried cutting it short, but it grew back far too fast to keep it short. She settled for long hair with layers. She was always relieved that it took nothing more than a quick run of the brush to make her hair look good.

While Sarah sat in the usual morning rush hour traffic sipping on her barely-warm tea, she thought back to her dream from the night before. It was not that the dream came from nowhere, exactly. She often dreamt of the labyrinth, her friends, and of course… him. This dream in particular just seemed so amazingly vivid. It was as though she was back there confronting Jareth in the final show down. She could still feel her heart racing. Why were these feelings coming back now?

What she was really asking her self was if she would change her final words to Jareth if she could. She only wanted to save her brother. She did not think of Jareth's feelings toward her, if such existed. In her mind at the time, he was nothing more than a selfish beast. If he had shown any romantic interest toward her, Sarah thought that it was purely to distract her so that he could win. _Wasn't it?_ She asked her self. How naïve she was if she truly thought that. She would get her answer later that day.

Sarah was quite proud of herself for getting to work on time, despite her rushed morning. Sarah enjoyed her job, but Mondays were never easy in preschool. It was as though the kids pushed reset on their minds over the weekend and completely forgot school rules by Monday morning.

Sarah sighed. She could hear children screaming as soon as she opened the door to the school. She was already experiencing a dull headache. She was sure that it would be upgraded to pounding headache by lunchtime.

When Sarah's students entered the classroom, they had twenty minutes of free play before they got down to business. If Sarah was not busy preparing materials, she would often join them in free play. She loved to watch children's minds at work during playtime. Their imaginations were so vast, much like hers at a younger age. She still had great imagination, but it was no longer a child's imagination. It was a young woman's imagination.

"MISS SAWAH!" screamed a student of hers named Luke. Though Sarah was suffering a headache, she smiled a bit. Luke always seemed to forget to use an 'inside' voice. "Yes Luke?" answered Sarah, "and please turn on your inside voice". "Come play puppets with me Miss Sawah!" Luke answered a bit quieter. Sarah loved the way Luke pronounced her name. It very much reminded her of Ludo. Every time Luke called out her name, she missed her friend a bit more.

Sarah's class was focusing on different animals this month, so Sarah had an array of animal puppets available to the children. Luke picked up two puppets. He kept the lion puppet and handed Sarah another. "Miss Sawah, you be the white owl, ok?" Luke said excitedly. Sarah quietly stared at the puppet. The puppet bared an unmistakable resemblance to the owl form of Jareth. It looked so much like him that it sent a shiver down Sarah's spine. Sarah played with Luke for a few minutes, but she was too distracted by the similitude of the white owl puppet to Jareth, so she soon excused her self from Luke to prepare for the day.

During free center time, children had the opportunity to play different games that Sarah had in the classroom. Sarah's buddy Luke pulled out a game box and looked at it eagerly. After looking at it for a couple minutes, he asked, "MISS SAWAH? (then he remembered his 'inside voice') How do you play this one?" Sarah took the box from Luke's hands. She could not believe what game it was. The box said _Labyrinth Jr._ _Where in the hell did this come from?_ Sarah asked herself. She had never seen this game in her classroom before. She was sure it was never there before. Sarah knew her room pretty well and would have noticed a new game. Sarah's headache upgraded to pounding by this time.

After naptime, another teacher took Sarah's class out on the playground to 'run their sillies out,' as Sarah often would say. Sarah stayed back to clean up the mats from naptime. As Sarah put the last of the mats away, she heard a voice that made her blood run cold.

"Hello Sarah. It has been far too long."


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a little longer than my first two, and I hope to keep lengthening my chapters. Please review!

Sadly, I do not own Labyrinth or its characters, though I wish I did.

* * *

Sarah spun around so fast that she almost lost her balance. Her eyes open wide when she saw _him_, Jareth the Goblin King. Her blood ran cold. She could not begin to imagine what would bring him here after all these years. Instantly, she thought he was here to take Toby back. She would certainly never allow that to happen. She then thought that maybe he was here for revenge. After all, she bested his labyrinth and left him defeated. She was still the only one who could claim that. She would always be the only one to claim that honor.

Sarah stared at him speechless. Jareth still looked exactly the same as he did the night she said those fatal words. He still had the wildly flowing blonde hair and hypnotic, mismatched eyes in which Sarah could lose herself. He was dressed in a loose black poet shirt with his chest exposed and the same scandalously tight leggings. He also donned a black, sparkly cape that reached to the floor. He even held his mouth in the same smirk that he had when he first appeared in front of Sarah eight years ago.

"Wwhaat are you doing here?" Sarah finally stuttered out. Jareth cocked his head. After all these years, he thought she was still so beautiful. Her beauty transformed from an innocent beauty to a more mature ravishing beauty. "Is that all you have to say after all this time?" Jareth asked her. Sarah thought for a moment. _What else should I say? He is crazy if he thinks I am going to bow to him or something._ She had so much she wanted to say, but she did not want to set Jareth off. "Um, well yes," Sarah replied. "I just came for a visit and a little chat," Jareth answered as his smirk grew wider. Sarah was dumbfounded, "Just a chat? Come on Goblin King; give me more credit than that. I know you well enough to know you came for more than a mere chat. What do you really want?" Jareth knew that Sarah would see through that. He never doubted her intelligence for a moment. He just did not want to drop the proverbial bomb right away.

Jareth took a seat. For a moment, Sarah thought it was quite an amusing sight to see the great Goblin King sitting in a chair intended for preschool aged children. Jareth began, "As you know Sarah, you are the only person to ever beat my labyrinth. This achievement is only yours to claim. By doing so, however, you have set certain events into motion that cannot be undone." Sarah was growing impatient. She wanted him to simply get to the point so that she could get back to her normal life. "What are you talking about Jareth?" Sarah demanded to know. "Patience my dear," Jareth said. Sarah felt a chill go down her spine when he called her his 'dear'. Sarah wasn't sure if she wanted such pleasantries from the Goblin King. "Wait a minute Jareth. I don't have to stand here and listen to you. Remember, you have no power over me," Sarah said. Jareth's smirk came back; "Do you honestly believe that, Sarah" Sarah was dumbfounded for a moment. "Of course I do. It's in the book." Jareth replied, "Sarah, it was only a story, nothing more." Sarah felt a knot in her throat the size of an apple. She feared what else Jareth had to say.

Finally, Jareth dropped the bomb. "As you may also know, I have no queen. It is no simple task to find a queen for me. Not only must I love her, but also the labyrinth itself must also accept her," Jareth said. The lump in Sarah's throat grew to the size of a grapefruit. Surely Jareth was not insinuating that she become his queen. That would have to mean that she would have to marry him. That, to Sarah, seemed ludicrous. "You mean me?" Jareth simply nodded. Sarah was feeling an array of emotions: confusion, anger, resentment, and yet curiosity. "You cannot possibly want to marry me?" Sarah sputtered. "What no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl," quoted Jareth. "But Jareth, you just said it was a story, nothing more," Sarah said. "Yes my dear, it is just a story, but every story has some truth to it." Jareth's smirk disappeared when he said this. Jareth himself had a variety of emotion swirling inside of him; he was feeling anxious, impatient, curious, and he also felt a burning passion; a passion burning for Sarah. "What if I refuse to marry you?" Sarah demanded to know. Jareth was stone-faced serious, "Like I have previously said, you have set events into motion that cannot be undone. The labyrinth has chosen you. When the labyrinth has made a decision, nothing can stop it. If you refuse, you will not exist in this world of yours." Sarah was in a state of shock and confusion, "What do you mean exactly by that?" she asked. Jareth let out a heavy sigh. He knew she would not want to hear this. "If you refuse, you will either be put to death or imprisoned in the Underground for life. I can assure you that if you choose the lifelong imprisonment, you would wish you had chosen death. It will be brutal torture that not even I control."

Sarah had quite a decision to make. It was pretty much death, lifelong torture, or marriage to someone she wasn't in love with. At least, she wasn't sure she was in love with him. She thought for a very long time. Sarah always enjoyed new excitement in her life; however, this sort of excitement was a bit much for her. She certainly did not want to die, but how could she choose marriage to Jareth? Sarah definitely found Jareth fascinating, and she always did want to live in a land of magic. Sarah bit her lip and looked up at Jareth. He was staring at her with pleading eyes. He knew what choice he wanted her to make. He only could hope that she would choose to marry him.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Jareth, Sarah took a deep breath and decided, "I guess I choose marrying you, Jareth." Jareth's heart sank slightly. She did not sound certain of what she wanted. "Sarah, you need to be certain. Are you positive?" Sarah gathered some courage and looked into his mesmerizing, mismatched eyes and said, "Yes Jareth, I am certain. I want to marry you." Jareth cupped her chin and drew her face towards his and gave her lips a light, sweet kiss, "I've wanted to kiss those lips of yours for years." Sarah had to admit, she had been quite curious what it would be like to kiss the Goblin King. She somewhat enjoyed it and wondered what it would be like to do more.

Then, Sarah had a thought. She had come so far with her family in the last few years. Would she never see them again? "Jareth, will I be allowed to visit my family every so often?" Sarah asked. Jareth had been wishing that Sarah would not ask that question. "Sorry my dear, you will not be allowed to return until you have proven your love and devotion to both me and the labyrinth. Once again, this is something that I cannot control. The labyrinth will know when it is time. You will not even be a memory Aboveground until said time," Jareth replied. Sarah felt tears well up in her eyes. Jareth felt terrible. He wanted her to be his wife, but he did not want her so unhappy. Jareth asked her, "Do you still agree to the marriage?" Sarah knew what she had to do, "Yes Jareth. I still will marry you." With that, Jareth grabbed Sarah's hands and they both dissolved from this world.


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry I haven't updated in many many months. My life has been nothing short of hectic since I last wrote. I hope this next chapter is good!

Alas, Labyrinth and its characters are not my property.

* * *

Sarah slowly opened her eyes. For a moment, she felt quite lightheaded. When she fully opened her eyes, she looked right at the Goblin King. Sure enough, he was staring back, concerned with how Sarah was feeling, both physically and emotionally. "Are you alright, my dear?" Jareth asked. Sarah was quite sure if she was. She felt like the world was spinning. "Yes I think I'm alright," she answered. Jareth sighed. He knew that she was not feeling alright, and she was holding back her true feelings. _One day she will be able to reveal her feeling to me. I hope that one day comes soon, _Jareth thought to himself.

Sarah began to look around at her surroundings. She was in a vast bedchamber. She saw an unbelievably large canopy bed in the middle of the back wall. The bed comforter was the deepest shade of crimson Sarah had ever seen. She liked that. In most stories or poems she had ever read, the word crimson was used quite often. It was never burgundy, cranberry or even plain red; it was always crimson. To the side of the bed she saw something that she liked- large glass doors that led to a beautiful balcony with ample seating. Sarah always enjoyed sitting outside at home with a good book or with nothing but her own thoughts.

Jareth watched as Sarah examined the bedchamber. He really hoped that she liked it. After all, she agreed to spend eternity there with him, and as it is said it's only forever, not long at all.

Sarah had to admit she liked the room a lot. It seemed strangely comfortable for how short of a time she had been there. Jareth led her over to a door and opened it. It revealed a large bathroom complete with shower, tub, and jacuzzi. Sarah could get used to relaxing in a jacuzzi every night.

Then, Jareth led Sarah on to the balcony. For a while, the two stood in silence staring at the sight of the palace grounds and the labyrinth beyond that. Sarah could not tell how much time was passing during this uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Jareth took a deep breath. "Sarah, we must discuss something. There is something you should know. This is no fairy tale. I am not a Walt Disney creation. There are certain standards that you must meet. Should you fail to meet them, then I must punish you. You will be expected to obey me. The people of this land see me as the absolute head of power. If they were to see you disobeying me, their respect for me would dwindle. This may never happen. The people of this land are harmonious, and we do not want anything to disrupt that harmony. Your foul language will not be tolerated either, as well as your tattoos. They will be removed." Sarah cut him off. "And how do you expect to remove my tattoos? Lasers?" Jareth let out a small laugh. "Dearest Sarah, do you forget? I am a fae and therefore, quite magical. I am quite capable of removing your tattoos without lasers." Sarah felt dumb for a moment. She had briefly forgotten that Jareth was magical.

Sarah felt very conflicted. She felt so attached to her tattoos, but on the other hand, they were just that and nothing more. She thought to herself, "Perhaps this can serve as the gateway to my new life." "Okay Jareth. It's cool. I understand," Sarah said to the Goblin King. Jareth quickly rolled his eyes at Sarah's informal language. He hoped in time that would change.

"Lift your shirt so that I can remove your lower back tattoo first," Jareth instructed. "Alright… Wait a minute, how did you know about that tattoo? The only ones who know about that one have seen me…" Sarah couldn't say the word _naked,_ not to Jareth. Her face instantly turned red when she realized Jareth had spied on her while naked. Then a feeling of horror overcame her when she thought that it may have been while she was 'entertaining a gentleman suitor'. Jareth looked slyly at her, "Well I had to keep an eye on you. It is not my fault that some of the times I came to you, you were in, shall we say, compromising positions." _Oh dear, _Sarah thought, _he did see me when I was with other men._

Sarah remained quiet and did as she was told. She tensed up, expecting the experience to be painful. To her surprise, all Jareth had to do was run his ungloved hand across the tattoo. Just like that, it was gone. It was the same for the other tattoos. Sarah could not ignore the warm, tingling sensation she felt when Jareth's bare hand caressed her back where her tattoos once sat.

Sarah spoke very little as of yet. She still had a lot to take in. She still had a hard time believing Jareth truly loved her after everything that had happened during her Labyrinth adventure. Jareth could not take it much longer. He had to know her true feelings.

"Sarah, I must know how you truly feel about me and this marriage. Please do not hold back," Jareth said. Sarah took a deep breath and bit her lip. "I definitely feel something for you. I always have. I find it hard to trust you after all that happened during my time in the Labyrinth," Sarah admitted. Jareth couldn't believe what she had said. What did he do to her that was so bad? He did what she asked of him. She wanted her baby brother taken away. Jareth did that. Toby was never harmed. In fact, he had a great time playing with the goblins. Most importantly, Jareth taught Sarah an invaluable life lesson- not all things in life are fair and you just have to roll with the punches. "Sarah, I did nothing to betray your trust. I did what you asked of me. Your brother was never in any danger and neither were you," Jareth replied. Sarah was shocked he said that. "Jareth, you sent the cleaner machine thing after me and not to mention your army." Jareth chuckled. "What's so funny?" Sarah wanted to know. "First of all, the cleaners would never hurt you. They just look imposing. Second, that was not my real army. Do you really think I would want those little goblins protect me or my land? I was allowing them to pretend play with you. I was watching over you from my castle. You were never in any real danger," Jareth explained, "Everything was all for you."

Sarah was in a state of shock. She was never in any real danger? Jareth did it all just to please her? _Wow, _she thought, _he did more for me than I ever thought. Maybe I do really love him. That explains so much of my life; the dark stuff anyway. He was the void I felt. _Sarah took a deep breath, "Jareth, I do love you. I guess I always have loved you, but I never could admit it." Sarah could say no more because Jareth had embraced her tightly and locked his lips with hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, it has been a while since I have updated, but hey that's life... Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Also again: I do not own any of the amazing Labyrinth characters. Just Greta and the unnamed minister in this chapter

* * *

Sarah could not help but stare in the mirror. Who was this beautiful woman in a wedding gown? Most girls dream of their wedding from the time they are very young. Sarah was no exception to this. She always pictured herself in a sparking wedding gown with a sweetheart neckline that went out at the waist. She always pictured enough sequins to make it appear as though diamonds were sewn into the gown. The gown that was on Sarah was identical to that of her dreams. There was not one thing Sarah could find wrong with it. It flattered her figure without making her look cheap. Sarah's hair was in a tendril of curls. Atop the curls was the most dazzling tiara Sarah had ever seen. A servant girl named Greta helped Sarah attach a modest veil. Sarah was please it was modest. She did not want it to take away from the gown.

As Sarah stared at her reflection in the mirror, she could not help but feel that a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had finally freed her heart and could admit that she did indeed love Jareth. Although she did feel great relief, she did feel somewhat sad that her family would not be present at her wedding. She had come so far with her father and step mother since her teen years, but she knew in her heart that they would soon see each other again.

"Milady, if I may say so, you look just dazzling," Greta said. Sarah felt kind of funny being addressed as so. "Thank you Greta and you do not have to call me 'Milady'. Just Sarah will do." Greta's smiling face turned quite serious, "Oh no, Milady. The king insists on proper salutations. I could get in trouble if I do not appropriately address you. After all, you will be queen after you say your vows." Sarah didn't really think about that much. Could she handle being queen? Will she be accepted?

The clock chimed three times. "Milady, it is time we head to the Great Hall for the wedding!" Greta squealed. She seemed quite excited for the wedding. Sarah smiled at Greta's excitement. Greta did not look more than sixteen years old. "Greta, I'm curious. Why are you not a goblin?" Sarah asked. Greta was silent in thought for a moment, "Well Milady, first of all, goblins do not work on the royal grounds. Secondly, I am, well was, a human. The king saved me from an abusive teenage drug addict mother who wished me away. Once it was decided I would stay, I was given to a family of fae who raised me. They were by no means royal, but they were better to me than they needed. I was given some powers from the king and he took certain liking to me, almost like an uncle would feel about his niece. After all, he trusted me with the duty of preparing you for your wedding day and serving as your lady in waiting."

Sarah was in awe from Greta's story. She never really thought that a child would be better off when they were wished away. It made her feel a certain admiration for Jareth. "Are you ready my ready?" Greta asked? "Yes. Yes I am," Sarah said. To her self she thought, "more than ever."

Sarah's head was swirling with emotions as she made her way to the Great Hall for her wedding. Her stomach felt as though it was filled with a million butterflies that had butterflies in their stomach. She didn't know what to expect. She had never been to a wedding in the Underground. More than not knowing how the wedding would be, she could not even begin to imagine starting her life from Jareth. For so many years she had convinced herself that she hated him, but deep inside she knew she didn't. She just could not admit it to even herself. Will she make a good wife? Will Jareth be loving and passionate or cold and ceremonial? What about being queen? Could she do the job? Will the people of the Underground accept her as their queen?

Soon enough, Greta had led Sarah to a set of impressively large doors. "Wait here Milady," Greta said in a soft tone, "The doors will open when it is time for you to walk down the aisle to the king. Here is your bouquet." With that, Greta handed Sarah the most beautiful bouquet of purple and pink roses, Sarah's favorite colors and flower. Greta went about smoothing Sarah's train. Sarah could only repeat the same thought in her head, _Breathe. Just breathe_

At long last, the doors opened. Sarah was in state of awe. There were rows of well dressed guests leading up to Jareth. The sight of the goblin king took Sarah's breath away. His suit was quite similar to the one he wore in the ball hallucination during her labyrinth adventure, except instead of blue sparkles, his jacket was soaked in silver sparkles. Even his gorgeously wild blonde locks had a slight sparkle. Sarah felt a fire brewing in her heart. Looking at the striking sight of the goblin king reassured Sarah that she had made the right decision to marry him.

Sarah did not know what to expect at her own wedding. After all, she had never been to wedding in the Underground before. Music began playing when the doors playing. It took Sarah less than a second to recognize the music being played be an unseen orchestra. She could even hear the words in her head.

There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes.

There's such a fooled heart  
Beatin' so fast  
In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last  
Within your heart.  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart.

As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down.

Falling.  
Falling down.  
Falling in love.

I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars.  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars.

As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
As the world falls down.

Sarah began her procession down the aisle toward her bridegroom. If Sarah thought she was in awe looking at Jareth, it was nothing compared to how he was looking at her. Those hauntingly beautiful mismatched eyes had the look of love in them. Jareth could not believe just how gorgeous Sarah looked. He had always known her beauty, but it now radiated as she anxiously made her way down the aisle toward him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sarah was at long last next to Jareth. He took her by the hand as they turned toward the minister. Sarah heard very little of what was being said because there was a whirlwind of thoughts swimming through her head. She, after all, had a lot to swallow in a very short time. After a small amount of time, Jareth led Sarah to a candle drenched in sparkles. Sarah had two thoughts at this time. One- Jareth seems to have a torrid love affair with glitter. Two- She was happy to see the eternity candle was also included in Underground weddings. She had always found that aspect of weddings meaningful and romantic. Together, they lighted their eternity candle. In her head, Sarah could not help but think of something she had heard Jareth say before. _It's only forever. Not long at all/_ Jareth and Sarah then moved back toward the minister. He then said the words Jareth had been (not so patiently) waiting to hear," I now pronounce you man and wife, King and Queen. Please kiss your bride, your Majesty." At long last, Jareth kissed Sarah, his new wife and Queen of the Underground.


	6. Chapter 6

first of all: a big huge sorry for taking over 2 months to update. I got a new computer and it took a while to get Microsoft office software. Plus I was slightly lazy! Just curious, was thinking of changing my pen name to labyrinth vixen... thoughts?

Enjoy! reviews please!

Disclaimer: do not own Jareth and Sarah :( I do own Zareth, Geneieve, and Bentley though!

* * *

A grand celebration in a ballroom remarkably identical to the ballroom from her hallucination followed the wedding ceremony. Fae nobility from many kingdoms had joined Jareth and his new bride to celebrate their nuptials. Sarah did not know how to act. Everything was happening so fast. One minute, she is in her classroom. The next minute, she is being whisked away by the goblin king to fulfill her unknown destiny of becoming his queen. Her opinions of Jareth had changed quickly, as well. That was a lot, in itself, to deal with. All these years, she thought Jareth was a selfish, conniving, cold-hearted monster. Now, she could see that was not at all true. Just by the number of fae nobles that had come to support Jareth proved that much. Sarah had met so many nobles that their names and faces mixed together in a dizzying swirl.

Of course, Sarah met three people whom she was able to remember quite well: Jareth's parents, the High King Zareth and his wife Queen Genevieve, as well as his brother Bentley, King of the Mountains. The high king seemed quite imposing in stature, though he smiled warmly at Sarah. He had long flowing hair like his son, though he kept his controlled in a ponytail and it was white. Sarah could tell immediately that the queen had a sweet and nurturing nature. She had the most brilliant red colored hair Sarah had ever seen. It was arranged into a nest of curls. Her skin was ethereal, and it complimented her hair color. Bentley was a bit smaller than Jareth, with brown hair in a pony tail. He seemed much more reserved than Jareth and a bit shy. He had a very sweet smile. Sarah was happy that her new family seemed so accepting of her and so warm.

While the many guests danced, Jareth's family had a chance to chat with Sarah. "My dear, I am so pleased to have you join our family. You seem to make our son very happy," said the high queen. Sarah responded, "Thank you, your highness. I am very pleased to join your family and hope that the goblin city is as accepting of me." Jareth was very pleased with Sarah's response. Many are quite nervous and don't know how to speak to the high king and queen. Sarah had practiced at home how to address royalty. She was quite enthralled with the ideal of royalty as a young child and as a young woman. "It must be quite a change for you, Lady Sarah," said Bentley. "Indeed it is, but honestly, I never felt like I completely belonged in the Aboveground. I suppose a piece of me stayed here after I conquered the labyrinth," Sarah said. Jareth thought silently, _More than you know._ Sarah could see in Bentley's eyes a certain sadness, but she could not put her finger on it, perhaps it was a sad love.

Everyone took their seats at the banquet tables. Each incredibly long table connected to the next one in the corners as to make a large shape. Of course, Sarah and Jareth were at the head table that sat a bit up on a platform, along with his family. Sarah could not get over how much food there seemed to be on the tables. Platters of fruit, vegetables, potatoes, and many kinds of meat seem to go on forever. Sarah was excited and slightly confused to see prime rib on the tables. Did Jareth somehow know that this was her favorite entrée? Even the bread was perfect. It remained steaming hot, even after sitting out a few minutes. Sarah had a feeling that magic had a part in this. Sarah was not at all surprised when she sipped the wine that it had a peach taste. When Sarah took her first sip of the peach wine, she grew quiet and began to think back to when she first tasted peach in Jareth's kingdom. It had been a frightening yet whimsical time for her. She remembered entering a grand ballroom unlike any she had seen in her story books. She was confused, yet she knew that she was looking for someone, but whom? As soon as her eyes met his, she knew. She knew by the way her heart fluttered that it had been Jareth whom she was looking for. She was frozen in hypnotic state when their eyes locked. The trance had finally broken when he spun off with another woman. Sarah was hungry for those eyes and kept searching for them as Jareth danced around with woman after woman after woman. When she finally caught up to him, she was slack jawed. He looked stunning as he danced with two women. Those two women did not nearly radiate as Sarah did. Sarah recalled the flood of emotions she felt as their hands joined and their bodies became one with the music. Sarah's heart burned with passion and slight bewilderment as he spun her around that ballroom.

Suddenly, Sarah was jolted out of her dream-like state, by a clatter of glasses and a nudge from Jareth. "Dearest? It is a tradition for the bride and groom to kiss when guests clink their glasses." Sarah shook the memory from her head and leaned into Jareth's embrace and kiss. The wedding guests cheered, and Sarah blushed a bit from their attention. Jareth's grin was so wide. He had finally gotten his queen.

Following dinner, there was even more dancing. Sarah couldn't help but feel a little sad because she wouldn't get her father/daughter dance that she had dreamed of for so long. Jareth sensed her sadness. "Don't worry, love. Once the labyrinth feels that you have proven yourself, you will see your family. I want you to enjoy yourself." Sarah smiled, "I am enjoying myself, Jareth, but it still feels weird not to have them at our wedding." Jareth wiped away her tears and placed a kiss on her forehead. He held her close as he spun her a valentine evening at their wedding celebration.


	7. Chapter 7

What's this? a new chapter in the same week? I must be on a roll! Please please please review! Also, let me know what you think about the pen name change! I haven't completely decided.

Also, I was sick this past week with strep throat. During that time, I had a dream that there was a 2 part Labyrinth sequel. How awesome would that be? :D

P.S. I still don't own the original Labyrinth characters. :'(

* * *

The wedding festivities lasted long into the night. There was much dancing, snacks and peach wine consumption. The fae people could celebrate long and hard, as Sarah was finding out. In fact, Sarah was even more amazed at the fact that she was not the least bit tired. After all, it had been a very long day/night filled with dizzying emotions. Unbeknownst to Sarah, Jareth had slipped an anti-sleeping draught in her wine. He knew that it would be a long, hard day for Sarah that her fragile body might not have handled. He didn't want her to suffer from fatigue. He also knew that if he told her, she would probably get upset. It did not bode well with her the last time he drugged her. Plus, he wanted her to have plenty of energy for their 'private' festivities later on in the night.

All around the crystal ballroom, fae couples spun around effortlessly. Sarah marveled at their gracefulness. She felt inferior to their skill as Jareth led her about in dance. He would disagree, for he felt that her dancing was superb, especially for a mortal. His heart danced its own little jig whenever he looked into her intoxicating green eyes as they danced. He knew that as her form continued its transformation, those enthralling eyes would only intensify. He could not even imagine how his heart would react when he looks into her eyes after her transformation is over. Jareth made a mental note to discuss said transformation with Sarah. He was sure that she would have many questions.

At one point in the night, the high king Zareth requested a dance with his beautiful new daughter-in-law. Sarah was surprised that someone with such an imposing stature could dance so gracefully. She was even more surprised when she noticed Zareth's eyes transfixed on her chest. At first she thought that maybe she was seeing things, but as the dance went on, it became more apparent. Her uneasiness grew as Zareth's hand that had rested on the small of her back slipped down to her bottom. Jareth must have sensed his bride's uneasiness because at that moment he approached them and asked to cut in. Zareth had to oblige his son. How could he not? It was, after all, Jareth's wedding. Sarah felt immediate relief when Zareth bowed out. "Are you alright, love?" Jareth asked her. Sarah did not know how to answer. She didn't want to lie to Jareth, but she didn't want to offend him either by disparaging his father's behavior. Jareth noticed her hesitation. "Sarah, please tell me what's bothering you. I don't want you feeling unhappy on your wedding night." Sarah took a deep breath. "Well Jareth, um, I noticed your father staring at my chest. I paid no mind to it at first. However, he then placed his hand on my, um what's the proper term, uh derrière. I didn't know what to do, so I just kinda froze." Jareth smiled. He thought something terrible happened. "Oh precious, do not worry. That's just how my father can be. He can be a bit forward, especially with beautiful members of the opposite sex." Sarah wasn't exactly happy with Jareth's explanation. Would she have to endure such behavior from her father-in-law forever? Jareth could read Sarah's facial expression, "I will speak with him about it, dear. He will understand. I promise." With that, Sarah pulled herself closer to Jareth as they danced, and he placed a gentle, loving kiss on her forehead.

After the song ended, Jareth led Sarah onto a balcony off of the ballroom that overlooked the entire labyrinth. It looked even more magical in the night time. For a while, not a word was spoken. Sarah was just mesmerized by the view. She could not believe that she was now the queen of this kingdom. As much as she missed her home and family, she had to admit that she was happy to be where she was. She always had a special place in her heart for the Underground, and for those friends she had met within.

After a few silent moments, Sarah felt Jareth's arm embrace her from behind. She was slightly surprised with how she felt warm and safe in his embrace. She had tried convincing herself after she beat him that she did not have any feelings for him. He was an evil, demonic, conniving king who took her brother from her and forced her into a tortuous trial for her brother's freedom. How wrong she had been. It felt invigorating to finally allow her heart to love Jareth.

Finally, Sarah had a thought that Jareth was anticipating. "Jareth, how is this going to work? You are a fae, and I am a human. I will age and die". Jareth turned her around to face him. "My love, you are no longer human. In fact, you have not been fully human since you bested the labyrinth. Your transformation has been incredibly slow, but it started when you returned home. That is how you were able to call to your labyrinth friends and have them in your room for your celebration party." Sarah must have looked extremely confused. Jareth continued, "Think about it. During the last eight mortal years, have things seemed to magically happen? Perhaps time didn't seem to be an issue or your appearance seemed to not need grooming. That is all part of the transformation. And now that you are down in the Underground, it will begin to speed up." Sarah was not as shocked as she expected herself to be. She did notice those things that Jareth mentioned. She couldn't lie; she definitely enjoyed those things, especially on the many mornings she was running late for work. "So, I have powers?" Sarah asked Jareth incredulously. Jareth sighed and repeated a line to her that he had mentioned not too long ago, "What no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, _and he had given her certain powers._ See, there is still some more truth to the story." Sarah was a bit excited to exercise her powers. Jareth noticed this in her eyes and said, "Your power is not fully harnessed yet, so I do not want you to use them without my supervision. That means you are not to go out of my sight unless you have explicit permission from me. Understand?" Sarah sighed. She was disappointed. "Yes Jareth. I understand." He smiled at her. "Good. Let's bid our guests farewell, shall we?"

Sarah felt very welcomed into the Underground by all the well wishing guests. She was happy that so many people came to support her and Jareth. The high king and queen approached them. "My son, we must leave you and your lovely little wife. We wish you a happy marriage. Sarah, we are very pleased to now have you as a daughter-in-law," said the high king. Bentley kissed Sarah's hand, "I am glad that I do not have to return to my kingdom yet. I look forward to getting to know you better." He turned to Jareth. "I will return to the guest chambers now." Sarah noticed that Jareth and his brother exchanged sly smiles with each other. Jareth turned to his wife with certain anticipation, "Well my precious one, shall we retire to our bed chamber?"

* * *

**Uh oh! Looks like the need for the mature rating is coming up next! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Woohoo! Now here is the reason for the mature rating! It's a bit short, but hey! it gets to the point! I am still thinking about changing my pen name to either Labyrinth Vixen or Morgan la Fae. Please give me your opinions! I am really stuck deciding!

Please read and review! I like reviews! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth characters (though I wish I did. If I did, I would make them do a sequel!)

* * *

When Sarah and Jareth entered their bed chamber, Sarah's eyes grew wide. There were blood red rose petals scattered all over the floor and candles were lit all around the room. The light from the candles bounced off the mirror and chandelier, and created dancing rainbows all over the room. It was beautifully breath taking.

Sarah's stomach was doing flops. She was so beyond nervous. She knew what was to come, and it scared her. As we know, Sarah was no stranger to sex, but this was not just any guy. This was Jareth, king of the goblins, and now her husband. Jareth had been waiting for this moment since he first laid eyes on Sarah. He had dreamed of this many, many times. Sarah had to admit, she had been a little more than curious about this moment. Why wouldn't she? She had always found Jareth's appearance striking, at the very least.

Sarah just stood in the middle of the room, awestruck. After a few moments, she felt Jareth's warm breath on the back of her neck. Soon, his arm encompassed her waist. "I don't want to pressure you, dearest, but I am finding it very hard to restrain myself." Sarah was breathing deeply already with anxiety. "Jareth, I can't lie to you. I am so nervous." Jareth turned her around and smiled warmly. "There is nothing to be nervous about. I love you deeply and now you are my wife. You have said that you love me as well. I think we should be able to express our love for each other." Sarah replied, "It's not that easy for me. You have seen my past. Sex and love never went together for me." "Precious, I do not care about your past. All I care about is our love for each other." With that, Jareth silenced any possible reply from Sarah with a passionate kiss. At first, Sarah resisted a little. Soon enough, she let her inhibitions go and returned the passion. Jareth's tongue entered Sarah's mouth softly at first, growing with intensity there after. Sarah returned the favor by putting her tongue in her husband's mouth. Sarah's arms remained around Jareth's neck, while his hands explored his new wife's body. First, his hands passionately rubbed her back, before moving down to her bottom. He was exhilarated with its tightness. Sarah felt a warm sensation as her husband explored her body

Before she knew it, Jareth had her lying down on the bed. Her wedding gown had magically disappeared and so had Jareth's sparkly suit. Sarah could feel Jareth's pulsating member on her most sensitive of areas. Now Jareth's hands were on Sarah's breasts, squeezing them ever so lightly, then becoming more aggressive little by little. Sarah moaned with pleasure at the enticing pain Jareth inflicted on her chest. Soon, his face moved down to her breasts, so that his mouth could have a turn getting acquainted with them. Sarah's moans grew louder as he suckled at her nipples. Her moans grew louder and louder as his fingers found their way to Sarah's lower region. They entered slowly as not to hurt her. Jareth did not want to cause Sarah any pain that was not pleasurable. They penetrated her again and again. Sarah's moans were so loud, but she could not help it. She had not felt pleasure quite like this before. Jareth's fingers increased in speed as they went in and out of Sarah's velvety flesh. Jareth stopped, for he did not want Sarah to climax just yet.

Jareth pulled himself further up on Sarah. Once again, her incredibly sensitive nether region could feel his rock hard shaft. He slowly inserted said shaft in Sarah's delicate area. Sarah let out a small squeal when she felt it go all the way in. Slowly, Jareth pumped his member in and out of his wife, sweating in pleasure. She too was sweating, as she passionately kissed Jareth's neck. He pumped harder and harder. "Oh my god, Jareth! It feels so good; I can't take it much more!" "Soon my love," Jareth whispered back. At this point, Sarah was screaming in delight. Both of them sticky with sweat were nearing their climaxes. Sarah's nails dug into Jareth's shoulders as she reached her screaming climax. Jareth pulled out of her, and shot his load in the air. Sarah was momentarily awestruck as she watched it disappear in a cloud of glitter. The two then collapsed on the bed feeling satisfyingly exhausted.


	9. Chapter 9

Yay another chapter! In case you haven't noticed, I changed my pen name to Morgan la Fae. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

To answer wishfulliving89 yes Sarah will be reunited with her friends. Probably 2 chapters from now.

P.S. I do own Silas in this chapter, but not Sarah or Jareth, though I wish he would take me away from this work week, right now... damn it didn't work :(

The next morning, Sarah woke up feeling very refreshed. She could not remember the last time she slept so well. A smile crept on her face as she recalled the previous night's activities. She finally understood the term 'making love'. She had been with plenty of men before (and then some), but she had never 'made love'. Knowing that she had an eternity of this ahead, made Sarah a very happy woman.

Sarah got out of the cozy bed and walked out to the balcony. She had always wanted a balcony outside of her bedroom. They could be so calming when one needs to just breathe. At that moment, Sarah wished that she could have a cup of her favorite earl grey tea that she enjoyed every morning Aboveground. No sooner had she made the wish, then a steaming cup of earl grey tea appeared in Sarah's hands. This startled her. Then she recalled the line that Jareth had twice before recited to her, _But what no one knew is that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers._ Sarah then thought to herself, _I could get used to this!_ Sarah enjoyed her conjured hot tea, while leaning on the balcony railing taking in the view. She marveled at the beauty of the castle grounds, the goblin city, and beyond that the labyrinth. She never noticed the beauty when she was running the labyrinth. _That's probably because I didn't want to see the beauty in it. I assumed it would be an ugly place, so that is what I saw _Sarah thought to herself.

When Sarah finished her tea, she went back inside the bed chamber. She walked over to the seating area to put the cup down on one of the tables. Only then did she realize Jareth had left a note there for her.

_Precious Thing,_

_I had some rather urgent matters that I had to tend to before you could wake. I will return as soon as I can. Until then, you will not leave our bed chamber. Your powers are still wild, and I fear what danger you would get in to unaccompanied._

_Until later My Love,_

_Jareth_

Sarah's face grew hot with anger. How dare he tell her to not leave their bed chamber! She was no child and would not be treated as such! Sarah walked toward the door that led to the hallway. She was not going to let Jareth tell her what to do! She wanted to be outside and enjoy her new home. Sarah reached for the door knob. It wouldn't budge. Sarah grew angrier. _I can't believe he locked me in here like an animal, _Sarah thought heatedly. It was at that moment that she recalled what had just happened on the balcony when she had wished she had a cup of tea. Sarah closed her eyes and thought to herself, _I wish I was outside of the castle._ When Sarah opened her eyes, she saw that her plan had worked. The castle was behind her. Sarah walked through the Goblin City. She marveled at the difference she saw. When she had been there 8 years prior, the goblin houses looked crude and dilapidated. Now they were cute, quaint cottages. The goblins were out beginning their day. They all stopped and stared as Sarah passed by them. Every one of them knew who she was. They also knew that the king would be very angry if he saw her unaccompanied. They knew that Jareth was a wise and good king; however, his temper was not to be messed with.

Once Sarah had reached the city gates, she had expected to see the garbage dump where she had ended up after the hallucination ball. Instead, she found herself at the beginning of a forest. Sarah glanced back at the castle in the distance, half considering turning back. Then she decided to keep on going. She wasn't afraid of a forest. She enjoyed going on many nature walks in the woods close to her childhood home." Well, come on feet," Sarah said as she started in to the forest.

Jareth was sitting at his desk in his study. He had meetings all morning and was finishing up paperwork. He decided he would check on his wife to see if she had awakened already. Imagine his anger when he looked into the crystal he had conjured. He had expected to find her in their bed chamber. Instead, he found her in the dark forest where he kept some powerful creatures that did not know there was a new queen. They would attack her without a thought after they sensed how strong her powers are. They would see her as a threat. "Dammit, I told her not to leave the chamber. How did she even get out the door?" he said aloud. From a place deep in the back of his mind he remembered himself saying to Sarah, "What no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers." Jareth cursed himself for ever pointing that out. Sarah needed to learn that she can't always have what she wants and that Jareth is the supreme boss here. She had to learn to obey him as he is now her king and husband. Both titles give him the right to tell her what to do and what not to do. Sarah would have to be punished.

"Silas!" Jareth yelled. Almost at once, a statuesque soldier was standing before Jareth. Silas happened to be the commander of Jareth's army and his most loyal subject. He had fought valiantly for Jareth and the kingdom many times before. "Yes, my lord," Silas answered. "It seems that our new queen has gotten herself lost in the deep forest. Please find her and help her find her way back to the castle," Jareth said as calmly as possible. "As you wish my lord," Silas said as he bowed and left to find Sarah. Once Silas was out of the study, Jareth took the crystal he used to see Sarah and hurled it with all of his might at the wall. It was a good thing that the crystal was not solid like a rock or a ball because it would have done major damage when it collided with the wall. Once the crystal made contact with the wall, it dissolved into cloud of silver glitter.

Sarah's heart was pounding as she heard the noises of the beasts that lived within the dark forest. She quickened her step, hoping not to meet them. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. They seemed to become quicker. Sarah too began moving quicker. Silas called out, "Your majesty, it is I, Silas commander of the king's army. I am here to escort you safely back to the king. He is quite worried about you." Sarah was happy that it was not someone or something trying to attack her, but she feared Jareth's anger. She remembered quite well how he warned her that she would be punished if she was not behaving accordingly. Sarah began to run, hoping to evade Silas, as she did not want to face Jareth's punishment. This confused Silas because he assumed that she would want to be returned to the goblin castle. He chased after her, continuously calling out to her. Sarah turned to see how much of a distance there was between the two of them. This was a mistake on Sarah's part, because no sooner had she turned her head, she tripped over a raised tree root and fell hard. She knew she had lost. Silas approached her and looked at Sarah. She attempted to get up, but she was in too much pain from her fall. Silas could see this and picked her up. He carried her all the way back to the castle right to Jareth who was waiting for them in the throne room. Silas put Sarah down in front of Sarah. Jareth looked at Sarah with hard eyes and said with as calm of a voice as he could muster, "Thank goodness our queen is safe at last."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the slight delay. I usually write on my lunch hour, but I had to use them to go to doctor appointments and to go to an mri (only to find out that my ankle is a medical mystery). Angry Jareth is unleashed in this chapter. I promise in the next couple chapters to bring in her old friends. Please review! Reviews make me write faster! ;)**

* * *

With a nod from the goblin king, Silas took his leave. Silas was an exceptionally brave man, but even he did not want to be around for Jareth's temper. Sarah was far too fearful to look Jareth in the eyes. Instead, she looked everywhere but Jareth's face as she trembled. Had she looked into the goblin king's eyes, she would have seen a swirl of emotions. At that moment Jareth felt first and foremost angry, but also sad, hurt, confused, annoyed, and yet relieved that no harm had come of her.

Jareth looked at his wife. She was sweaty and dirty. She had scratches on her and her dress was torn from when she fell. "Rebel, rebel. You tore your dress." Within a blink of an eye, Jareth had transported Sarah and himself to the dungeon's torture chamber. This is where the punishment would take place. Sarah began to shake more violently as this point. _What is he going to do to me? _She wondered to herself. "Jareth, I…" Sarah could not finish her sentence, for at that moment Jareth struck her in the face with his backhand. Sarah fell to the floor and grasped her face where she was hit. It stung with the force of a thousand bees. She was shocked, but the worst was yet to come.

"I explicitly told you not to leave the bedchamber, let alone the castle. You even found a loophole out of my magic. Do you think I was locking you up for my own amusement? I know what danger is out there. You don't. This isn't the child friendly place you were before. I am the ruler of this kingdom which means everyone here is to obey me, including you. Those who do not must be punished." Sarah wanted to argue, but she knew better. She would have 8 years ago, but now she knew better. An argument would just infuriate Jareth further. "I believe 10 lashes ought to teach you a proper lesson on how to obey your king and husband."

Sarah's blood ran cold. He was going to whip her? Wasn't the slap to the face enough? Before Sarah could try to talk her way out of her punishment, she had already been chained to a metal table that turned vertical once she was securely on it. The fabric from her dress had fallen from her back so that her bare skin showed. Sarah wanted to appear as the brave Labyrinth Champion that she knew she was. She would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Sarah could see Jareth walk over to the wall. He looked almost menacing dressed in a black poet shirt and black leggings and black boots. He retrieved one of the leather whips from the wall and returned to where Sarah was chained, awaiting her punishment.

The coldness of the chains around Sarah's wrists, waist, and ankles stung with coldness. It was nothing compared to what was to come. Sarah heard Jareth raise the whip. She closed her eyes tight and said to herself, _I am not going to scream. I am not going to scream. _All was silent for a slit second until, _CRACK! _The whip came down on Sarah's back like thunder. Sarah could not keep the promise she made to herself. She screamed the loudest she ever had before. Blood instantly streamed from the first lash. Tears rushed from Sarah's eyes. _CRACK! _Another lash hit upon Sarah's back. Blood began to pool at Sarah's feet. Another lash followed by another lash struck Sarah's back. Sarah's mind began to go fuzzy. When she didn't think that she could possibly take any more, the beating stopped. He had struck her 10 times.

Jareth returned the whip to its place on the wall. Then, he returned to Sarah and undid the chains. When the last chain fell from her, she felt her knees buckle. Jareth caught her in his arms. In a flash, the two of them were back in the bedchamber. Carefully, Jareth sat her down on a couch. He gently removed her blood soaked dress. He walked over to the bathroom and returned with a damp cloth that had the scent of clovers to it. He delicately dabbed at the blood that covered Sarah's back. He repeated this until the majority of the blood was gone. Some blood still continued to seep out of the lashes on Sarah's back.

Once Jareth had finished washing Sarah's back, he walked over to the closet, and returned with a loose fitting gown for her and disposed of her bloodied gown. He handed it to Sarah to put on. She refused to look at him. She grabbed it, put it on, and continued to stare out the window. Sarah was feeling quite angry at this point. She knew she was not completely innocent in all of this. He had warned her to obey lest suffer the consequences. Still, she chose not to listen to his first command of her. But did he really have to whip her like that? She wanted to know what happened to a good old fashioned spanking.

Jareth was feeling angry too. He loves Sarah deeply, but he has to keep order both in his kingdom and his marriage. He was above all things, a fair king. Fair kings do not get a reputation of fairness by being sweet and passive all the time. Sometimes, a situation calls for a king to appear heartless.

One could cut the tension with a knife. Jareth was the first to break the silence, "Are you hungry for supper, dearest?" Sarah did not respond, partly because she was so angry that she did not wish to speak to Jareth but also because she was still feeling weak from her beating. Jareth did not take the silence well. "Giving me the silent treatment isn't helping either of us. You will have to talk to me eventually."

Sarah turned and looked at him with a look that could kill and said, "Ok, you want me to talk to you? I'm sorry if my silence pisses you off, but I seem to feel a little weak. I wonder whatever could be causing it." Jareth chose to ignore his wife's vulgar language. "You deserved what you got," Jareth responded. Sarah practically spat with anger, "I deserved it? Who do you think I am? I am not one of your subjects. I am your wife." Jareth's blood was boiling, "You seem to forget, little girl, that I am both your husband and your king, so you should obey better than any of my subjects." Sarah's blood was also on the rise. "How archaic! Haven't you ever heard of the feminism movement?" Jareth grinned sinisterly. "That was Aboveground, precious. Down here in the Underground, such a thing never occurred and it never will."

Sarah was expecting that response. Still, she did not stay quiet. "What ever happened to your promise of being my slave, Jareth?" Jareth looked at her darkly. "Do you remember your potential end of that promise? Do you fear me?" Sarah answered, "Yes, especially now." Jareth asked, "Do you love me?" Sarah responded, "Yes of course I love you." Jareth asked one last question. "Will you do as I say?" Sarah reached her breaking point and shouted, "I will never do as you say!" Jareth turned from her and said coldly, "Then I shall never be your slave," and with a flick of his wrist, Sarah found herself in a dark dungeon cell without Jareth.

* * *

**Cue creepy theme music! Hope you enjoyed the David Bowie song lyric reference! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ta da! another chapter a day ahead of what I was planning! I didn't want Jareth to appear as totally heartless and cruel in the previous chapter for having punished Sarah in such a manner. I just wanted to show that I feel Jareth's world would be somewhat similar to European monarchies and daily life of centuries past. **

**Any who, enjoy this next chapter!  
**

**I do not own Sarah or Jareth (*tear) I do own our newest character, Arianna!  
**

* * *

Sarah looked all around her from where she sat on a bunk. Next to her, she saw a blank and a pillow with a note that Sarah was able to read by the moonlight that seeped in through the barred window in the cell. It read:

_Sarah,_

_You need a night to think about your new position here in the kingdom. I suggest using this time wisely. I provided you with a pillow and blanket. Do not take these tokens of my generosity for granted. We will talk in the morning after I have cooled down._

_Jareth_

Sarah crumpled up the note and threw it. Hot tears ran down her cheek. She could not deny that she still very much loved Jareth, but was this what she had to look forward to forever? Was she always going to be beaten when she did something that he didn't like or locked up any time they argued?

Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a sweet voice out of the darkness say, "So you must be a favorite of the king." Sarah was shaken from fear, though the voice sounded gentle. She wasn't a big fan of things that lurked in the darkness. "Whhhhho'ssss there?" Sarah stammered.

A young lady, perhaps around Sarah's age, emerged from the darkness. She had long blonde hair with bangs that brushed her eyebrows. Her eyes were as blue as a mountain spring. She was a bit shorter than Sarah, maybe just over 5 feet tall. She wore a simple green dress with sleeves that reached down her legs. All and all, she did not appear threatening in the least bit.

When the girl stepped forth and saw Sarah, she instantly dropped to her feet in a deep curtsy. "Forgive me your highness. I did not realize it was you," said the flaxen girl. Sarah was confused on how this girl knew who she was. She did not remember meeting her before. "Don't curtsy like that to me. I don't like it. How do you know who I am and who are you?" Sarah said to her. The girl rose up and said, "I am Arianna, and forgive me but everyone knows who you are. Not only are you the Champion of the Labyrinth, but also you are the queen." Sarah was still surprised. "But I have only been the queen for like a day and a half." Arianna smiled. "Well news travels fast here, like magic." For no reason at all both girls giggled at this.

Sarah recalled something Arianna had said. "Why did you say that I must be one of the king's favorites?" Arianna responded, "You can call me Ari. I said that because only favorites of the king get a pillow and a blanket right off the bat. Everyone else has to earn that privilege." Sarah gasped, "That's barbaric." Arianna smiled a bit. "Yeah, it may seem that way, but think about it. Most who end up here are guilty of crimes, some of which are heinous." Sarah thought that it made some bit of sense. "So then Ari, tell me how you ended up here."

Ari sat down on Sarah's bunk. She had a feeling that Sarah would not like what she had to say. "I was the only woman to refuse the king." Sarah didn't know what to say. She couldn't get over what a disgusting notion that was. Jareth sent this sweet young lady to the dungeon because she wouldn't sleep with him. "What a disgusting pig!" Sarah exclaimed. Ari actually smiled a bit. "Well did you really expect the goblin king to stay pure until he married you? He was a grown man before you or I were even born. Plus, fae women throw themselves at him." Sarah shook her head, "I kind of expected the king to have a colorful past, but I thought it was piggish of him to throw you in here because you wouldn't sleep with him." Ari nodded. "Yeah that was kind of bad, but given his temper it could have been much worse." Sarah was well acquainted with Jareth's temper.

"Ari, I'm curious. Why did you not want to sleep with the king if apparently so many others do?" Sarah asked. Ari looked at Sarah with her piercing blue eyes and said, "Given my life Aboveground, I was not about to sleep with yet another man who I wasn't in a relationship with. I did that enough. I knew he was destined for you." Sarah couldn't believe how sweet Ari sounded. She found it noble of her not to sleep with Jareth just because he is a good looking king (with a nice southern 'bulge'). Then she remembered how Arianna began her explanation. "So you are from Aboveground too? How did you get here then?" Ari looked away from Sarah and gazed out to the moon through the cell bars. "It may sound strange, almost crazy, but I actually wished myself away." Sarah's jaw dropped, "You did? Why?" Ari turned to look at Sarah, "My life was far from perfect. In fact, it wasn't the kind of life I would have picked for myself. I grew up around drugs. My mom was a crack head, and so was just about every boyfriend that came in and out of her life. I never met my dad. I don't even think my mom knew who my dad was. I was doing drugs by the time I was 11. I lost my virginity at 13. I used my body to get drugs. It didn't matter to me who the guy I was I was sleeping with; I would do anything, or anyone, for drugs. One night, I was lying in an alley, high off of a few drugs when I saw a red book by me. I picked it up and began reading it. By the end, I was in tears because that land sounded so much better than where I was. Goblins seemed more pleasant than the druggies I was around. So in the midst of my sobbing, I said the words. Jareth appeared, towering over me. I begged him to take me to the Goblin City. He even warned me that if I left, I could not return. Since I was the one who wished myself away, there was no one who could run the Labyrinth for my freedom. I was more than happy with that. So, Jareth transported me back to the castle to sober up. I have been living as a courtier here since."

Sarah sat silent. That was a lot to take in at once. She could never have imagined someone wishing themselves away. She silently gave thanks for the childhood she had. Without thought, Sarah threw her arms around Ari. "Ari was momentarily stunned, but then returned the hug. "Ari, I think we are going to be great friends. I could definitely use one here!" Sarah said teary eyed. Ari, who also had tears in her eyes said, "I think you are right, Sarah." The girls giggled at the sight of each other crying.

"So Miss Sarah, what did you do to earn a night locked up?" Ari asked after she dried her tears. Sarah's smile fell from her face. "Jareth told me not to leave the bed chamber, but I did anyway, and then we got into an argument. I still don't think I deserved a beating. I am his wife after all." Ari looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "Yes he did go overboard, as he tends to do when he is exceptionally angry, but you do have to remember something. Jareth grew up in a world vastly different than ours. Their ways have not changed as ours have." Sarah felt angry. "But that's not fair!" Sarah exclaimed. "No it isn't," Ari responded, "but that's the way it is." Sarah felt a moment of déjà vu. "As hard as it may be, you have to give him time to get used to some of your mortal ways. You may hate to, but you have to get used to some of his ways too. Compromising is essential in any marriage, especially an eternal one."

Sarah thought silently. She guessed that Ari was right. She hadn't even thought about the fact that Jareth wouldn't even know some mortal ways, just like she doesn't know all the ways of the fae. Her head was beginning to clear up, and she looked forward to talking to Jareth tomorrow. She wanted to try finding the middle ground.

"Thanks Ari, I feel better. I think I want to get some sleep, or at least try to any way," Sarah said. "No problem, Sarah. Sweet dreams."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews make me write faster, HINT HINT! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here you go, my friends. I hope this chapter appeases those who did not like how cruel and inhumane Jareth somewhat appeared. This chapter isn't as long as i originally planned, but I decided to break it up. **

**Alas, Jareth and Sarah aren't mine. :( Silas is :)**

* * *

Bright rays of sunshine shone through the bars of the cell as Sarah woke up the next morning. Sarah smiled at the shine. She thought it was ironic to see beautiful sunshine in a dreary dungeon cell. It reminded her of the saying 'heavy is the head that wears the crown,' because she has started to learn that with privilege comes responsibility, and it can be very difficult to balance them.

Sarah looked over to Arianna's bunk to see if she was awake. She too was staring at the light coming through the cell's bars. Sarah wondered if she was thinking the same thing. Ari looked over at Sarah. "Good morning Sarah, "she said with a warm smile. Sarah returned the greeting, "Good morning Ari! I was thinking about something. After Jareth and I make our peace, I want to talk to him about you." Ari cocked her head slightly (not unlike a certain king). "What about me?" Sarah was slightly bewildered. Wasn't it obvious? Sarah didn't want her to stay in the cell any longer. It was travesty she was there at all.

"Ari, you shouldn't be in here. Jareth was being a royal ass when he sent you here. I will talk to him and make him come to his senses." Ari smiled wistfully. "Just don't go getting yourself into even more trouble on account of me. Hell, with how my life was going, I knew it was only a matter of time before I ended up behind bars." The girls giggled a bit.

Soon footsteps were heard approaching the girls' cell. It was Silas, Jareth's most trusted soldier. Silas bowed to Sarah. "Good morning, your highness. I hope the morning finds you well. The King would like a word with you." Sarah rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm sure he would like to have several words with me." Sarah then turned to her new friend Ari. "I promise to get you out of here." Ari just smiled her sweet smile and gave Sarah's hand a gentle squeeze.

Silas escorted Sarah out of the dungeon, past where Sarah received her beating. Soon they were maneuvering though the tricky twists and turns of the castle. Sarah was thankful that she had Silas to take her to Jareth because she was fairly certain she would never find her way and have to set up camp at some point. She began to wonder if she would ever know her way around the whole castle. Then she had a frightening thought. What if the hallways of the castle were like the passageways of the labyrinth, constantly changing? She shuddered at the thought.

After what seemed like a never ending journey, Sarah found herself in front of a rather large door that was unfamiliar to her. "Silas, where are we?" "We are at the king's library, my lady. He is waiting for you inside" Silas responded. Sarah hesitated. She had cooled down and was ready to talk calmly, but she certainly feared Jareth's wrath. She wasn't sure if he had enough time to cool down as well.

It turns out that Sarah had nothing to fear. Jareth sought council from his trusted friend and soldier, Silas. Jareth could not sleep the night before so he called for Silas for advice. Silas was a perfect choice as a confidant in this manner, as he was once a child wished away. Though he was an adolescent when he left the Aboveground, he remembers much of it. He reminded Jareth of the vast differences between the two worlds. He suggested that Sarah needs time to adjust, and Jareth should learn to compromise with his new wife. After all, 'negotiation is an essential tool for any ruler,' Silas told Jareth.

Jareth was happy that he had sought out Silas's council. He brought up many good points. Perhaps he had overlooked Sarah's upbringing. He now felt profound guilt for exploding as he had. He by no means thought that he was completely in the wrong, but he also knew now that he was not completely right.

Sarah nervously knocked at the study's door. "Come in," Jareth said. Sarah opened the massive doors and inched her way in. She felt nervous when she realized that Silas was not walking in as well. She looked over her shoulder in time to see him bow to her and Jareth. Sarah kept her eyes down and dared not speak. Jareth could easily sense her uneasiness. "Sit down, precious," Jareth said softly. Sarah did as she was told. She still could not muster the courage to look up at Jareth. It sort of made him nervous because she wouldn't look at him.

"Jareth, I…" Sarah began. "No let me begin," Jareth interrupted. "I owe you an apology. While you were most certainly in the wrong for disobeying my orders, I was wrong to explode at you as I did. I should have taken the time to realize that you grew up in an entirely different world and would need more than just a single warning to get used to the ways of this world. I promise from now on to try and be patient with you, but you have got to promise me that you will try better to adapt here. While I want you to be comfortable in your new home, we cannot forget the rules here."

Sarah sat in silent thought for a few short moments. Jareth had surprised her. She expected to be scolded like a mother does to her young child, but Jareth spoke calmly and admitted some guilt. She certainly was not expecting that, however, it was quite welcomed.

"Jareth, you are right. I want to be comfortable here too, but like you said I grew up a lot differently. My world was very unlike yours. It will take some time getting used to. But Jareth, I cannot be expected to obey you like a lap dog. You may be the king, but I am a grown woman."

Sarah looked away for fear of what she had just said. She hoped she had not angered Jareth again. She had nothing to worry about, for as she built up the courage to look at him again, she saw him smiling warmly at her. "Precious, I do not expect you to be my pet. That would be a little too much even for me. I don't want you to completely lose your spunk. It's far too sexy. The most important thing is not to undermine me in front of our subjects. If you have a problem, bring it up when we are in private. Does that sound acceptable to you?" Sarah smiled back. "Yes Jareth."

Jareth took Sarah by the hand so that she could stand. He put his arms around her and gently kissed her luscious lips. "I love you, precious." Sarah looked into his gorgeously mismatched eyes. "I love you too, Jareth."

Jareth went to kiss her again, but Sarah moved her head back slightly. "There is one more thing though, Jareth." The goblin king cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "What's that my love?" Sarah had a stone cold serious expression on her face, "Arianna."

* * *

**Please leave a contribution in the little box ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucky number 13 is done! This chapter may have a bit more sap that the last couple, but I think it was due. Enjoy!**

**I sadly do not own Jareth or Sarah. I do own Arianna and Bentley though!  
**

* * *

Jareth blinked at her and said nothing. He feared what Arianna had told Sarah. He didn't want another argument so soon after reconciling with his wife. It was true that Jareth went way too far by imprisoning Arianna, but his pride was hurt and his ego bruised. He had never felt that way before, and he basically flipped out. By the time he propositioned Arianna, his body was in a weird state. He had been separated from his lady love for far too long. His libido could not be controlled. It is like he told Sarah the night of their wedding when his father touched Sarah inappropriately, they are very sexual beings. In fact, it was Arianna denying him that made Jareth decide that it was time to go get Sarah.

"Well what would you like to discuss regarding Arianna, my dear? Jareth asked as calmly as he could. "What do you think?" Sarah responded. Jareth sighed. "What has she told you?" Sarah tried to read Jareth's face to see if she could find any anger pulsating within him. She didn't find any, but she swore she saw fear in him, which baffled her because she didn't think the great goblin king knew fear. "Well," Sarah started, "she told me how you tried to pressure her to have sex with you and when she denied you, you locked her up." Jareth turned and looked out the window. "Is that all she told you?" Sarah walked over to him. "No. She did tell me how you rescued her from the dark life she was living Abovereground. I admire you for that, darling, but it does not excuse your pompous and selfish explosion of anger." Jareth turned and faced Sarah. "You're right, but you got to understand one thing. Being separated from you as long as I was hurt me. It took all the power I had to attempt to control my libido for as long as I did. Finally, I could no longer control it, I went on a sex binge only to be ended by Arianna. When she denied me, I knew that I could no longer be apart from you, for I could not bear to see what I would do if I had to wait any longer. I didn't want to plunge further out of control."

Sarah could almost understand where Jareth was coming from though she could not excuse him for going as out of control as he did. She had felt a yearning deep within her soul for the 8 eight years they were separated. Of course, she was not sure what that yearning was for the longest time.

"Jareth, I feel that I understand where you are coming from, but I have to demand you release her. She did nothing wrong. All she did was prove her moral fiber." Jareth looked deep within Sarah's eyes. He admired her fierce determination and spunk, even though that spunk could go too far at times.

Once more, Jareth wrapped his arms around his wife. "Of course dearest. I will have Silas release her at once." Sarah smiled. Jareth was about to kiss her when she said, "I want you to apologize to her too." Jareth looked deep within Sarah's eyes. He truly admired her fierce determination and spunk, even though her spunk could sometimes get the better of her. "You must have formed quite a bond with Arianna," Jareth said looking warmly at his wife. "I did Jareth," Sarah replied, "and it feels really good to have a friend here. Please can she stay here at the castle with us?" Jareth kissed his wife and said, "Of course, my love, for as long as she wishes."

After a few more kisses, Jareth escorted his wife to the dining hall for lunch. Jareth, being the gentleman he was raised to be, pulled out a chair for Sarah. _A guy who actually pulls out a chair for a girl? I could get used to this!_ Sarah thought to herself. Once she was seated (and Jareth planted one more kiss on her forehead), the door to the dining hall opened. Much to Sarah's astonishment, Arianna walked in. She was so surprised to see her so soon. Sarah was glad to see Arianna smiling and looking refreshed. Sarah jumped out of her seat, rather unladylike, and rushed to her hug her new friend. Arianna tearfully threw her arms around Sarah and simply said, "Thank you Sarah." Sarah also had tears in her eyes and said, "Anything for my friend!"

Jareth smiled at the sight. Then he felt a twinge of nervousness, for he knew that he would have to do something he very rarely did; apologize. The goblin king did not live his life for regrets, so he never really felt the need to apologize, but he is learning that change can be good at times and perhaps he could humble himself enough to apologize (only when it was completely necessary of course).

He walked over to the two tearfully blissful girls. Arianna faced the king and curtsied to Jareth. He cupped her chin as to stop her from the curtsy. "My dear Arianna," Jareth began, "I am so sorry for what I put you through. I had no right to lock you up for denying me. I suppose it shocked me and anger was the first emotion I felt. I do hope you can accept my apology." Arianna smiled at Jareth. She could not even begin to imagine what Sarah had said to not only have Jareth release so quickly but also to apologize to her. To the best of her knowledge, Jareth had never apologized to anyone before.

Arianna smiled that sweet smile of hers and said, "Of course I can forgive you, your majesty." It truly amazed Sarah how forgiving and understanding Arianna was. She was sure that she wouldn't have been so forgiving had the same thing happened to her. In fact, Sarah was sure that she didn't know anyone who could be so forgiving. She almost envied Arianna's sweet nature. From what she had told Sarah of her life Aboveground, she must have done a complete 180 turn around. How could someone that sweet have been on hard drugs? It takes a strong person to change like that, and Sarah was now certain that Arianna is one of the strongest people she knows.

Jareth escorted the two ladies to their seats at the table. Once they were all seated, a servant brought out a salad for each of them. While eating their salads, Jareth had something to ask Arianna. "There is one request I do have of you, Arianna," he said. Arianna looked bewildered. What could he possibly ask of her? Did he want her to leave? She certainly hoped not, for she had grown so attached to Sarah already. "What is that, my lord?" Arianna asked nervously. Jareth knew why she was so nervous. He smiled at her and said, "I would like you to stay with us here at the castle. It seems Sarah here has taken quite a liking to you and would love to have you here for company." Arianna grinned. It was just what she was hoping for. "Of course I will stay! Thank you!" Jareth was happy to see his wife and her friend so happy themselves. "No need to thank me, dear."

When they were about half way through their salads, there was another knock at the door. Sarah looked at Jareth because she had absolutely no idea who it would be. Jareth stood up to go open the door and said, "I hope you ladies don't mind, but I asked my brother Bentley to join us for lunch." Then Jareth opened the door and in walked the sweet and somewhat shy brother that Sarah remembered meeting at the wedding. Jareth and Bentley warmly shook each other's hand. "I hope the day finds you well, dear brother," Bentley said to Jareth. Then, he turned to Sarah and bowed. Then he took her hand and kissed it then said, "Good day, my lady." Sarah smiled. She found Bentley to be terribly sweet. "It's good to see you again Bentley. Allow me to introduce you to my friend, Arianna."

Bentley looked at the flaxen beauty next to Sarah. Their eyes met and locked. Sarah could instantly tell that the two of them had just fallen in love at first sight, and she could not be happier for Arianna. What she or Arianna did not know was that this was not the first time Bentley has seen Arianna.

* * *

**I didn't get reviews on my last chapter :'( Please review and turn my frown upside down!**


	14. Chapter 14

**huzzah! another chapter! I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing this. I already have an idea for another Labyrinth fan fic! Please read and review so I get some warm fuzzies! :)**

**I still do not own Jareth (my life would be a lot happier if I did) I still do own Arianna and Bentley  
**

* * *

Looking into Arianna's ice blue eyes, Bentley recalled how it all happened. Like his brother, Bentley can take the form of an owl (though he takes the form of a brown owl, rather than a white one). Bentley always enjoyed flying around Aboveground, for he found mortals fascinating. He loved how their dreams and fantasies came close to what his home was like. He thought it was hilarious how distorted some mortals' ideas of magic were. Magic did not solve all problems as so many mortals seem to think it did. Like many things in life, magic presented its own set of problems.

When magic was mixed with royalty, the problems grew. Bentley was always a shy lad, quite unlike his flamboyant brother. Jareth seemed to prefer tight leggings to show off his body, but Bentley preferred to be a little more modest, however, Bentley did also like loose poet shirt, but not for the same reason as Jareth. Bentley chose them for comfort, whereas, his brother chose them to show of his chest. Jareth loved having attention on him at all times. That suited Bentley because he chose not to stand in the spot light. He preferred to stay to himself. When the boys become of age, Jareth basked in the number of girls who flocked to him because of his position. Bentley felt uncomfortable when girls wanted to sleep with him just because he was a prince with great powers. These fae girls were of loose morals. They showed more of their body than Jareth. They didn't want Bentley because of his character. They only wanted him because he was a prince. That is why he took to flying around the Aboveground. The mortals didn't know that a prince was amongst them. All they saw was a standard owl, though very few humans seemed to notice that an owl was awake during the daytime.

Though Bentley was not insane about the girls who threw themselves at him, he did become interested in some girls; after all he was at that age. He loved studying the different types of human girls he saw. Some were more reserved than him, some were more ostentatious than Jareth, some liked kissing other girls, and some liked being alone. Of course, so many girls were more complex than that.

On one of his many outings to the mortal world, Bentley flew into the backyard of a small house. It seemed like the house would fall over if one would blow on it. There were rusted car parts and barren brown grass. Amongst the putrid garbage that was lying around, Bentley saw a girl. This wasn't just any girl. Her skin was as white as porcelain. Her hair was a beautiful shade of gold. Her eyes were mountain blue. Though she was clearly a young girl, Bentley could tell that she would grow up to be a great beauty, for she already had a beauty that was ethereal. He was instantly intrigued by this girl. She sat alone with a worn out doll. She talked to the doll as if the doll was real. "Dolly, you are my only friend. The kids at school make fun of my dirty clothes and I don't even think Mommy wants me. I don't need anyone but you." Bentley's heart tugged for this girl. How could such an angelic child be so unloved? Bentley flew to the front of the house and peered through the living room window. He saw a young woman with brown circles under her eyes and very little meat on her bones injected some sort of drug into her arm. It made a bit more sense to Bentley now. How could this beautiful little girl thrive in such an environment?

Bentley continued to watch the girl as she grew into her teenage years. He would later learn that her name was Arianna. It turned out that Arianna did not thrive at all in her mother's home. She turned out to be like her mother. She did drugs and slept with a multitude of men. She even began to look like her mother, with brown bags under her eyes and very little meat on her bones. Normally, Bentley would turn away from such behavior, but there was just something about this girl that Bentley couldn't ignore. He could see past her drug and sex addictions. He could see that she had a good soul and that she simply needed rescued from such a hostile environment.

Bentley knew that he could not just take her away with him. It would go against the rules of the Underground. Jareth was able to take Sarah away because she beat the Labyrinth and now had certain responsibilities. Arianna had not wished anyone away nor was she of fae blood. Still, Bentley could not sit idly by and watch Arianna slowly kill herself. He strongly felt that if she knew of his world, that she would be smart enough to do the rest. Bentley talked with his brother, Jareth, who had by this time assumed the throne of the goblin king. He explained Arianna's situation. Jareth agreed that if Arianna said the right words and wished herself away, then he would bring her back to the castle.

One night, Bentley returned with a red leather book in his beak. He found Arianna lying in an alley way with a needle hanging out of her arm. He could see such sadness in her eyes, as if she truly regretted doing the drugs. He swooped down and dropped the book within reach of her and then flew up to a tree branch where he would have a clear view of Arianna. He knew that she was going to say the right words. He could feel it.

Bentley watched as Arianna began crying her beautiful eyes out. Amidst the tears, Arianna rolled her head to one side. Upon doing so, she spied a small red book. Written on the front in gold letters was _Labyrinth._ Though she had drugs in her system, her childlike curiosity pulsated. She picked up the mysteriously placed book and began leafing through it. She read of a land of magic and wishes, goblins and other creatures. This land had no monsters like Arianna was already accustomed to. She read of a king that came and took away children who were not wanted, who were wished away. _I know the feeling,_ Arianna thought to herself. Though not everything seemed perfect in this faraway, magical land, Arianna thought it sounded a whole lot better than her current state. With tears still streaming down her face, Arianna said aloud, "I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now."

Bentley was correct. She said the right words. As soon as the words were said, a white owl flew toward Arianna. When the owl got close enough, it materialized into Bentley's ostentatious brother Jareth. Clouds of glitter swirled around him as Arianna focused her eyes on the sight right in front of her. She was wondering if this vision was a side effect of the drug she had just shot up her arm. "Good evening, Arianna," said Jareth who was clad in all black, including his sparkly cloak. Arianna squinted her eyes as if to focus them. "Who…what are you," the girl asked dazedly. 'Now dear," said Jareth, "That is two questions. As for the first question, I am Jareth, king of the goblins. As to what I am, I am a fae." Arianna's mind could not even begin to register what a fae even was at that moment. She chose to ignore that for the time being. "Um, okay. What are you doing here?" Jareth looked down at the drug addled girl. Truly, his heart went out to this poor thing. "Why because you said the words, of course," Jareth answered. Arianna looked puzzled, "What words?" Jareth mimicked her (in a voice that sounded just like her own), "I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now." Jareth smirked, "I hope you don't mind that I came in place of my goblins. Now I must warn you, since you wished yourself away, there is no going back." Arianna was lost, "where am I going?" Jareth sighed, "Back with me to the castle beyond the labyrinth and the goblin city."

Arianna had a lot to take in at that moment. She wasn't even entirely sure this was just a drug induced hallucination. Then she figured that even if this is indeed real, she had nothing to lose. She was sick of the sex and drugs. Anything had to be better than this. "Okay, mister goblin king. Take me away forever."

Jareth then nodded toward a curious looking brown owl in a nearby tree before he threw down a crystal. Once the crystal was thrown, Arianna disappeared with Jareth down to the Underground. Bentley then flew away in satisfaction, knowing that they had done some good for Arianna. She was going to sober up, and when Bentley felt she was ready, he was going to paint her mornings of gold and spin her valentine evenings, something his brother had taught him.

* * *

**I've said it once and I will said it again, please leaving a contribution in the little box!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello! Hope this chapter is okay. It's not action packed but it was needed information. I think by chapter 17, Sarah's old friends will visit! Please review! It makes me write faster!

* * *

Bentley felt as if there were hundreds of fairies dancing about in his stomach as he gazed into Arianna's eyes for the first time since she had come to the Underground. _I wonder if this is what Jareth felt when he saw Sarah again._ Bentley thought to himself. Bentley took Arianna's hand and gave it a kiss, "It is very nice to see you Arianna," Bentley said as he flashed his irresistible smile that always made the fae women swoon.

Arianna definitely noticed Bentley's smile and his dimples. She felt quite light headed at the sight of Jareth brother. She feared looking into his eyes for too long, for she knew that she could get lost in them forever, but she didn't want to stop looking into them neither. Like Jareth, Bentley's eyes did not match. One was a darker, almost midnight blue, while the other eye was ice blue. They complimented his title of king of the Mountains because the darker eye was quite like the sky that blanketed his land at night, while the other eye was like the sky on a clear, mountain day. Arianna blushed at her immediate and intense attraction to Bentley. "It is very nice to meet you, your majesty," Arianna said while making a slight curtsy. Sarah was surprised with how Arianna had adapted so quickly to dealing with royals.

Bentley pulled Arianna's chair out for her, so that they could finish their meal. Jareth did the same for Sarah. Once they were all seated, the servants brought out the next course. It was a beef sirloin, yet another favorite of Sarah's. Sarah was nearly positive that this was no coincidence. It was served with a sort of spicy mustard sauce on the side. It was entirely delectable. Sarah looked at Jareth with a big smile and said, "Jareth, the food is amazing here!" Jareth smiled as his wife. He was glad to see her happy. Every time she smiled, Jareth felt his own stomach fairies dance. "I am glad you enjoy the food so thoroughly, dear. I shall let the cook know how much you enjoy it," Jareth said to Sarah.

Once the main course was finished and cleared from the table, Sarah could not believe that dessert was being served. Back home, lunch tended to be a small meal. They were having a small feast instead. The dessert was yet another favorite of Sarah's, tiramisu. It was beyond scrumptious. Every bite seemed like magic. Jareth chuckled to himself as he watched Sarah. He could see how much Sarah liked the dessert. _It is good to see that the small things in life can bring pleasure, _Jareth thought to himself.

Once dessert was cleared, Jareth stood up and said, "I think Sarah and I will take a walk together. Bentley, why don't you take Arianna around the palace grounds and show her our favorite childhood spots? Perhaps you two will find something to talk about." Sarah raised an eyebrow, as she thought the way Jareth said that sounded a bit odd, but she did not pay much mind to it. Bentley bowed to his brother and sister-in-law and Arianna made her curtsy. Sarah, remembering that Bentley is a king in his own right, curtsied to him. Thus, the two couples set out on their own paths.

Jareth offered Sarah his arm as they set out, which she happily accepted. Jareth led her effortlessly through the confusing hallways, until they arrived at a small, plain door. Sarah was quite curious as to where this door could possibly lead. She looked up at Jareth with a quizzical look. He simply smiled at her as he opened the door. Sarah's eyes opened wide in fascination and wonderment. Jareth led her into a botanical paradise. It was unlike anything Sarah had ever seen. She needn't say a word to Jareth; he could read her happiness by the look on her face and the squeeze she gave Jareth's arm. "These are the royal enchanted gardens, precious. The flowers are enchanted because they bloom to their fullest potential when the king or queen is present. They haven't been quite this lush until you arrived here. It is as though they were waiting for you," Jareth explained to Sarah as he played lovingly with her hair. She looked all around and saw many of the flowers that she enjoyed Aboveground such as roses, violets, orchids, peonies, heather, geraniums, and so much more. Sarah also saw some plants growing that she was sure did not exist back home because they seemed to sparkle.

Sarah looked up at Jareth who was still contently playing with her hair, "This is the most amazing place I have ever seen! I could be happy getting lost in here." Jareth took her by the hand, "Come," he said simply as he led her by the hand. He pointed out many of the flowers and other living things they saw on their walk. Sarah felt extreme bliss here. Jareth paused at a stone bench. The bench even had flower patterns carved into it. He and Sarah sat down. He held her in his arms. Sarah had never felt so safe. Though she was having warm, fuzzy thoughts swirl in her head, her mind wandered back to when the two couples separated for their individual walk and how she thought what Jareth said sounded weird. "Jareth, something didn't sound right when you suggested to Bentley that he should take Arianna for a walk and chat with her. Am I not getting something?"

Jareth smiled faded. It was not as if he and Bentley did something wrong, but he didn't know if he should share the occurrence with Sarah. He was fairly certain that Arianna told Sarah about her dark past, but he wasn't quite sure of how far into detail she might have gone. In the end, Jareth figured all would reveal itself anyway, so he might as well tell her.

"Did Arianna tell you about her life Aboveground?" Jareth asked Sarah with a stone cold serious expression. "Well, she told me about the sex and drugs," Sarah responded, not quite understanding what Jareth was getting at. "Did she tell you how she ended up here?" Sarah thought for a moment and then remembered how Arianna told her about finding the same red book Sarah had in an alley, so she nodded in response. Jareth continued, "Well, she did not find that book by accident. Bentley had been watching her from the time she was a young girl. He wanted bring her back here so that the two of us could help her, but he could not just take her. It would go against the laws of the Underground. One night as he was flying around in his owl form, he dropped the book by her, hoping with all his heart that Arianna would wish herself away. He felt a special connection to her, and he knew if she stayed where she was, she would end up dead."

Sarah digested that story for a bit. It was quite noble what Bentley and Jareth did for Arianna. It made Sarah wonder something though. "Jareth, if that is how Arianna found her copy of the book, then do you have any idea how I came to find mine?" Jareth chuckled. He certainly did know. "Just as Bentley watched Arianna, I too was watching a girl… you. I could feel our connection, even when you were a young girl. I happened to drop the book in the park where I often watched you and Merlin play. I knew you were smart enough to figure out the rest. I just didn't know you would figure it out at age fifteen." Sarah giggled. It was by no surprise of hers that Jareth purposely dropped the book for her. "Jareth, what do you think will happen with Arianna and Bentley?" Jareth pecked his wife on the forehead, "Well precious, my guess is that there will be another royal wedding to plan soon."

* * *

Hope this was to your liking! Please leave a contribution in the little box!


	16. Chapter 16

**Without further ado, chapter 16. I am starting to run out of steam with this story, but don't worry. I will finish it There is still more ideas in my little head. Plus, I really can't stand when I get into someone's story, but they never finish it. I always vowed never to do that.**

**Still sad that I don't own Jareth but I do own Arianna and Bentley**

* * *

As Bentley led Arianna away from the dining hall, he had a special destination in mind. While many monarchs choose to have their castle towers used for prisoners, the castle beyond the Goblin City used its towers for cheerful purposes. The view from the top of the castle was unlike anything. Bentley remembered many happy memories spent up in the tower that he and Jareth had claimed for themselves as children. It was a place for the two of them to escape from the pressures of growing up royal and from their father's irrational temper.

Bentley took Arianna's hand and gave it a kiss. In that one small gesture, Arianna felt any anxiety wash away. It assured her that Bentley was a safe person to be around, and she felt herself wishing that the warmth that remained on her hand from the kiss would stay forever.

The pair walked through the castle hallways for quite sometime, neither one of them having the courage to begin a conversation. Both were feeling fairies dancing in their stomachs and their hearts beating at an absurd rate. Finally Arianna broke the silence. "Bentley, where is that you are taking me?" Bentley smiled shyly and said, "I want to show you my favorite place from my childhood. I feel that you would enjoy it greatly." Arianna felt truly honored that Bentley wanted to share a happy memory from his childhood with her.

Not wanting to stare directly at him for fear he would see her ogling him, Arianna studied Bentley's features. He had the most gorgeous eyes. She loved the two different blues she saw. Arianna could not choose which her favorite was. His smile made her feel warm and safe. His dimples didn't hurt either. She absolutely loved his hair. It was the perfect middle of tamed and wild. Though she did find Jareth attractive, Bentley was more her style. Jareth flirted with flamboyance a bit too much for Arianna's preferences. She wished she could stare at Bentley every day for all eternity.

Finally after negotiating the many twisty hallways of the castle, Bentley and Arianna arrived at a door. Bentley smiled sweetly at Arianna as he opened the door. When Arianna looked in, she saw stairs that seemed to reach to the very heavens themselves. She sweated with fear, for she didn't think she was up to the challenge of making it up all those stairs. "Are we going to walk up all of those?" Arianna asked incredulously.

Bentley threw his head back and laughed. His laugh sounded conspicuously similar the Jareth's laugh. "My dear," Bentley said giving Arianna's hand a light squeeze, "if there is one thing you should learn about this kingdom, it is that nothing is ever as it seems." Arianna gave him a questioning look. Without any words said, Bentley produced a crystal. Arianna stared at it in curious awe. Bentley grinned at the intensity of Arianna's curiosity. Then, he slammed the crystal to the ground in between the two of them. Instantly, they disappeared. When Arianna felt the air around her stop moving, she opened her eyes and realized that Bentley had transported them to the top of the stairway, much to Arianna's relief. There was only a door at the top of the stairs. This was no ordinary door, because there was no door knob. Arianna was curious to why it was like that. Sensing her curiosity, Bentley explained, "There is no door knob because the door is enchanted. It will only open when either Jareth or I touch our palms to its surface." Arianna nodded in understanding.

True to his word, the door opened once Bentley touched his palms to its surface. Bentley then led Arianna in to his favorite childhood retreat. Arianna was rendered breathless. The room had windows as big as the walls themselves on all 4 sides. The door seemed to disappear once it closed to reveal more of a view Arianna ran to each window to take in the view. The Underground looked breathtaking. Each window had its own separate view, and Arianna had trouble picking just one favorite. The labyrinth had its own special beauty and was seen out of all 4 windows. Even the dark forest held its own special form of splendor.

While staring out of one of the windows, Arianna felt Bentley put his hands on her hips. While initially surprised, Arianna felt herself very comfortable with his touch. They stood like that for several moments until Bentley led Arianna to one of the couches in the room. Once they were seated, Bentley put his hand on Arianna's own soft hand and said, "So my dear, why don't you tell me how it is you came to live in my brother's castle." So Arianna began her tale. She told him about her less than desirable childhood. She told him about her teen years, including the promiscuous sex life and drugs. Then she came to the part about the alley, "I was just lying there, wondering if it would truly matter if I died, if anyone would even miss me. I look to my side and see this random little red book. I could've sworn it hadn't been there before, but I was pretty high. After leafing through it, I said the words and your brother came to me and offered to take me away, so naturally I accepted, and I have been here ever since that night." Arianna happened to leave out the part about Jareth locking her up for not sleeping with him. She didn't want Bentley to know about it. "To this day, I still have no idea how that book ended up where I was shooting up."

Bentley squeezed her hand. "Perhaps I could shed some light on that for you." Arianna started in bewilderment. How could he possibly know about this? "You see, I always found the royal court to be imposing, so I would often take flight to the Aboveground. On one of my subsequent journeys, I happened upon a sad little girl playing alone outside of a rundown house. I felt something for this girl. I continued to watch her throughout the mortal years. I saw the dark and bad choices she made, but I could also see her heart of gold buried under the pain and heartache. I knew I had to help, and I knew Jareth would be able to help. So, I formulated a plan, as I was unable to simply take her away, as it is against the laws of the Underground. I took flight once more, this time with a little red book in my beak. I knew this girl was smart enough to figure out the words to say. So Jareth came and took her away to be saved. I knew you needed help, Arianna, and I just hoped you would accept it. I see that you have, and I am very pleased."

Arianna's mouth dropped in shock. So she had seen Bentley before, but she didn't realize that he was an owl that watched over her. All these years, and she had no idea. Then Arianna had another thought. If he went to such trouble to save her, does that mean that he has feelings for her?

"But why?" Arianna asked. "Why did you go to such measures to help me? I wasn't anything special." Tears were streaming down her face at this point. Arianna had never had someone care to help her so much, so she was quite confused. Bentley wiped away her tears with his leather clad hands. "You have got to understand something about faes. When we find our soul mate, we automatically know it. It is a feel unlike any other. Unfortunately, a fae may find their soul mate at a young age and have to wait. Jareth found Sarah when she was only fifteen and had to wait. I found you even earlier in your life."

Arianna shook her head. Fresh tears sprung from her eyes. "What do you mean soul mate? How am I your soul mate?" Bentley sighed. He knew that she would have trouble understanding, and he knew he would have even more trouble explaining it. It's not an easy thing to explain a feeling. "Like I said, Arianna, when you know, you know. Your heart can always tell you." "But I barely know you. How could I possibly feel that for you?" Arianna asked exasperated.

"Trust your heart," Bentley said as he placed his hand over her heart. At once, a surge of emotion washed over Arianna. She was in a dream like state. She could see Bentley's gentleness, passion, and kindness. She could see herself with him forever with just his touch.

Bentley removed her hand. Arianna had to catch her breath as she came out of her dream like state. She looked at Bentley with loving awe. "You're right Bentley. My heart did tell me. I honestly do believe we are soul mates," said Arianna who was still having trouble catching her breath. Bentley smiled that remarkable smile, and then placed a loving kiss upon Arianna's sweet lips. He took her hands and asked that question that many girls dream of hearing, "Will you be my wife and spend forever with me?"

* * *

**Make my day and review please! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I have shocked myself. This is the longest chapter I have written by a long shot! So I lied about when Sarah's friends make their debut in my story. Once Bentley and Arianna's wedding is done, the friends should be reunited. Well enjoy chapter 17!**

**p.s. I own nothing but Bentley and Arianna. I wouldn't mind owning Jareth in a 50 Shades of Grey kind of way... :)**

* * *

Bentley and Arianna walked hand in hand toward the royal gardens. There was a noticeable addition on Arianna's left hand. As they neared the gardens, both donning a large grin, they saw the goblin king and queen sharing a rather passionate embrace. _Faes are definitely passionate to say the least, _Arianna thought to herself, fighting back a chuckle. Bentley and Arianna stood there in silence, as Jareth and Sarah had yet to notice them standing there. The passion could be smelled in the air, and neither wanted to interrupt them.

Finally, Bentley cleared his throat rather loudly. Jareth and Sarah instantly stopped and look toward the direction of the sound. There they saw Bentley and Arianna giggling madly at the two of them. "Did you have a good walk brother?" Bentley asked between chuckles. Sarah's cheeks turned quite red and she smiled embarrassingly. Jareth, however, felt no shame, "Why yes, thank you. I definitely enjoyed our…constitutional." Bentley and Arianna went from chuckles to hard laughter. Sarah rolled her eyes toward Arianna. Then suddenly, something sparkly caught her eye.

"It's a ring! It's a ring! Does this mean what I think it means/" Sarah asked, nearly jumping out of her seat. Arianna smiled at Sarah's excitement. "Yes it does. Bentley asked me to be his wife, and I couldn't say no. It just felt so right." Sarah jumped up and threw her arms around her friend, "I am so happy for you Ari!" Jareth shook his brother's hand and gave him a pat on the back. Then, Jareth turned to Arianna and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I hope my brother treats you well." Arianna smiled at him, "I am sure Bentley will be a great husband, and don't worry Jareth. I will take good care of him." Jareth smiled back, "I have no doubt you will."

Jareth looked at his smiling brother, "I suppose it's time to tell our parents." Bentley's smile faded, followed by a groan. Sarah arched her eyebrows, "What's wrong Bentley? Don't you think they will be happy for you?" "Oh no, it's not that dear queen," Bentley said. "Actually, it will be the complete opposite. They will be too happy and excited about it." Sarah retained her confused expression. Jareth further explained it, "Our parents were always a trifle worried that Bentley would have trouble finding a wife due to his shyness. They expressed this worry time and time again, though I assured them that he would have no problem." Sarah finally understood. "Sounds like to me that parents are just as crazy Aboveground as Underground. Dad and Karen always were worried that I was being too flaky with men to actually settle down." The four of them nodded in agreement.

Bentley conjured up a crystal. "I suppose now is as good a time as any to introduce my lovely fiancé to the parents. Good bye brother. Good bye Sarah. Hopefully we will be back soon." Sarah gave Arianna's hand a squeeze as Bentley put his arm around her, kissed her gently , then threw the crystal down to transport them to his parent's castle. They disappeared to a cloud of light glitter, as Bentley was not as keen on sparkling as much as his brother.

Jareth took his wife's hand and said, "Come." It was simple enough, though Sarah preferred details. "Where are you taking me now?" Sarah asked. She loved this garden so much, so she had very little desire to leave it. "We don't believe in long, drawn out engagements in my family. Bentley has a wedding coming up soon, so we must too prepare." Sarah looked at Jareth with serious eyes. "Just how soon are you thinking?" Jareth cocked his head and said, "Well, if I know my parents as well as I think I do my guess is tomorrow." "Tomorrow?" Sarah exclaimed wide eyed? She could understand a short engagement, but one day? Things were certainly different that what Sarah was used to back home. Then she figured something; she and Jareth did not have a long engagement. They only had a day, if that. Everything happened so fast for Sarah then, so that detail never fully registered.

A light breeze danced in Sarah's hair. Jareth's eyes were transfixed. He was wondering what she was thinking about. He was so pleased that things were working out for them. He was hoping that Sarah would continue to acclimate to her new home and her new role and not forget her place. He was now more than willing to give her time to adjust and to compromise as the situation may call for, but he could not forget his role as king and all the responsibilities that goes along with it. If Sarah were to forget her place and openly defy him at a public event, it could smell trouble for their kingdom, for if other rulers were to see Sarah defy Jareth, they would assume he is a weak ruler and possibly take advantage of that. Jareth was not about to let that happen. He had been born to privilege and with that came specific obligations.

Jareth smiled and said, "I want to show you something, precious." Sarah looked at Jareth. She loved the playfulness she saw in his eyes. She was sure that Jareth was very excited to show her what he had in mind. "What is it?" Sarah asked. Jareth took Sarah's arm in his own. "I want to show you something that is for the goblin queen." Sarah decided to be playful. "The goblin queen? Who's that?" Jareth attempted to hide his smirk. "Don't play coy, dear." Sarah continued her little game. "I surely have no idea what you are talking about." Jareth gave Sarah's behind a playful whack. Sarah yelped in surprise and turned red, not because she was upset with the smack, but because she actually liked it. She never minded a good-humored spanking.

Jareth led Sarah back into the castle. After a few turns, Sarah found that they were at a formidable door. It looked as though it led to a dungeon. Sarah became very nervous, as her overnight stay in the dungeon had been very recent. She squeezed Jareth's hand in fear. Jareth sensed what his wife was thinking. "Don't worry dear. This is a surprise that you will like. We are not going to the dungeon. I promise."

Sarah took a deep breath as Jareth led her through the door. They went down steep, spiraling stairs. They were quite dizzying. At the bottom of the steps, Sarah only saw a sitting area at the end of the wall. Sarah wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Jareth, I don't understand. There's nothing here." Jareth smiled and sighed, "My dear Sarah, did you learn nothing your first time in this kingdom? Nothing is what it seems in this place." He did not give Sarah time to respond. He put his palm to the naked, long wall. As his hand made contact, the wall began to split apart, like stage curtains. Once each side of the wall had completely opened, Sarah could see the precious items within, and they took her breath away. She saw a small room with gorgeous, sparkling jewels on shelves all over. Jareth put his arms around Sarah's waist. "These are the crown jewels of the goblin queen. I thought you might want to pick some out for Bentley and Arianna's wedding."

Sarah walked into the small room and looked around. She saw gorgeous necklaces, dazzling bracelets, beautiful earrings, stunning rings, and magnificent tiaras. Jareth was pleased to see Sarah so entranced by the jewelry. Sarah turned to Jareth and said, "I don't know what to pick because I don't know what I'm wearing." Jareth conjured a crystal and said, "I was thinking something like this." He threw the crystal at Sarah. Instantly, her dress was replaced by an unbelievable gown. This was no ordinary gown. This gown looked identical to Sarah's senior prom dress, except it had sleeves added to it. The gown was a beautiful aqua blue. The bodice was adorned with clear and blue crystals. The gown had a drop waist to it and the crystals dripped down to the bottom of the gown. Sarah recognized the gown immediately and gave Jareth a questioning stare. Jareth merely shrugged. "I saw you the night of your prom and thought you looked amazing." Sarah blushed for yet another time today. "Thank you Jareth. It was nice to know you were watching over me." Sarah turned and looked into a mirror that was in the jewel room. "I love it." Jareth snapped his fingers, and Sarah's original dress had returned to her body. "Good. I'm glad. Now let's see what jewels you would like to wear with the gown."

Sarah inspected all the jewelry collections she saw. She could not get over the selection! She stopped at a platinum set. The necklace had four streams coming off of it, alternating from diamonds to aqua marine jewels. There was a pair of matching earrings and a matching tennis bracelet. The tiara for this set had for triangle points. Each triangle had a jewel hanging down from the top point. She knew at once that this was the perfect set for her gown.

Jareth agreed. "Great choice, precious." Jareth waved his hand over the set, and they disappeared. "I moved them to our bedchamber." He then led her out of the room. He waved his hand once more, and the wall moved back together, looking as though it had never come apart in the first place.

Jareth couldn't stand it anymore. Sarah was looking so radiant that he had to have her at that very moment. He took her by the shoulders toward the wall and passionately captured her lips with his own. This was no chaste kiss, rather a possessive kiss. Sarah was momentarily stunned, having not expected such a heated kiss at that moment. Soon enough, she found herself lost in his kiss as her tongue intertwined with Jareth's.

Not long after he began the kiss, Jareth's hands were no longer content holding onto Sarah's shoulders. Oh no. Jareth's hands began exploring the rest of Sarah's body as he moved his lips down to Sarah's neck. Sarah moaned in pleasure. Jareth's hands stopped at Sarah's breasts, his fingers teased the rose buds that laid hidden by her dress. He could feel them elongate in delight, much to his own satisfaction.

Once his hands concluded their passionate assault on Sarah's chest, Jareth moved his hands further down her body to her rear end. It was at this moment Sarah realized exactly what Jareth wanted, and it was not to merely get to second base. "Wait Jareth," Sarah breathed as she put her hand on Jareth's chest. "Here? Now?" Jareth smirked at his wife. "Why not precious? This is our castle. We can make love wherever, whenever we want. Plus, no one else is permitted down here besides the two of us, so you need not worry about being seen."

Sarah tilted her head to consider what Jareth had said. Her passion got the better of her. "Oh, what the heck!" Sarah exclaimed as she met her lips to his and entwined her fingers in Jareth's wild blonde locks. Jareth picked her up as Sarah wrapped her legs around him. He carried her over to the seating area and placed her on the couch. He hiked up her dress to her waist. Jareth's gloved fingers explored his wife's silky folds finding them to be drenched in anticipation. Jareth freed his member from his tight breeches and drove it into his wife. He pumped slowly at first then increased speed as they went. Sarah's moans grew in volume until she was at last screaming in pleasure. "Oh yes baby," Jareth said as his lips and teeth assaulted Sarah's neck. "Jareth," moaned Sarah in a hoarse voice. "I want to here you come precious," Jareth said. That was no problem for Sarah. She screamed as she climaxed which drove Jareth to his own climax.

After taking a few moments to catch their breaths, Jareth and Sarah stood to straighten up their appearances. Sarah looked into a mirror that hung on the wall to fix her hair. As she did, she spied something on her neck. She moved her hair out of the way to get a better look. Sure enough, Jareth had left a rather large mark during the throes of passion. "Jareth, I'm going to kill you!" Sarah exclaimed.

* * *

**Come on, leave a review! You know you wanna! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay for another chapter! I have been working on lengthening my chapters. Hope you like this one!**

**Sadly I still don't own Jareth or Sarah. Really wish I did own Jareth though (dirty thoughts running through my head)**

* * *

"What?" Jareth asked innocently. Sarah's blood was boiling as she rolled her eyes at Jareth. "My dear, I am going to have to ask you not to rule your eyes at me. It is quite rude to roll your eyes at the king," Jareth said ash he ran his gloved hand through his ever so wild hair. Jareth never accepted attitude from anyone before, and he wasn't about to now. He recalled the compromise he made with Sarah regarding behavior and punishment. He never promised that he would not punish her, rather he promised to be more patient with her behavior.

It seemed that Sarah was having the same thought as Jareth. She did not want punished, but she was mad. "Jareth, you left a giant hickey on my neck. Arianna and Bentley are getting married tomorrow. I am going to be so embarrassed." Jareth smirked, "A hickey? It's a present. I like to think of them as love marks. You seem to forget, precious, that such things are not frowned upon here as they are Aboveground. You are among fae now. We are all very passionate, so it is not uncommon to see love marks on the skin of others."

Sarah thought about this. It is true that she is in a whole new place now and that fae seem to be very passionate beings. However, Sarah still felt incredibly uncomfortable having this 'love mark' on display for everyone to see. True she always did enjoy the feeling of receiving 'love marks,' especially from Jareth, but she always preferred them in a less conspicuous area. Sarah sighed. She realized that this was an argument that she would not win, so she gave up wasting energy on fighting it. She thought that perhaps she could find a way to cover it up.

"Well now, my dear, if we are done with this discussion, I think we ought to head back to our bed chamber to get ready," Jareth said. Sarah crinkled her nose, "Get ready? For what?" Jareth took Sarah's hand as he produced a crystal in his hand. "I have it on good authority that the love birds will soon return with my parents, and we look a bit disheveled." Sarah was all for freshening up, but after her exerting activity with Jareth, she did not feel up to walking up all those stairs.

Jareth could tell what Sarah was thinking and smiled. After all this time, she still seemed to forget she was in a land of magic where nothing was what it ever seems. He gave his wife's behind a playful whack, conjured a crystal, and threw it down between the two of them. Sarah did not know what was happening because a certain goblin king gave her no warning. When she opened her eyes and steadied herself, Sarah found that Jareth had transported them to the top of the spiraling stairs, much to her relief. She told herself that she needed to remember that she was now and forever surrounded by magic.

Sarah enjoyed their walk back to their bed chamber. She loved being hand in hand with Jareth. Whether they were talking about something trivial or saying nothing at all, Sarah could always count on feeling Jareth's love. Once they reached their bed chamber, Sarah's body succumbed to their previous exerting activity. "Jareth," Sarah groaned, "do I have time to soak in the tub for a bit? It seems I am sore for some strange reason." Jareth appreciated the tiny bit of sarcasm wedged in her request. Her wit was one of the things he loved best about her. "Yes, precious, you can bathe for a bit. You just cannot take too long." Sarah smiled in gratuity. She walked into their immense bathroom and stripped off her dress and tossed it to the ground. It was as if the tub had been expecting her, for it was already filled with steaming water smelling of fragrant bath oils. Sarah climbed into the large tub and sighed as she relaxed all of her muscles and closed her eyes.

Her relaxation was interrupted when she heard someone else getting into the tub she opened her eyes to see Jareth joining her. No matter how many times she sees Jareth naked, it still manages to take Sarah's breath away.

"I thought we couldn't take long," Sarah muttered. Jareth shushed her as he turned her so that she faced away from him. Sarah was completely confused at this point. She heard Jareth open the top to something, then instantly smelled peaches. Suddenly, she felt Jareth's hands on her back as he rubbed oil into her back. Sarah sighed in relaxation. "See my pet? I can be quite accommodating when you behave." Sarah murmured in agreement. If this is what she got when she pleased Jareth, she would do her best to please him again.

Jareth then took shampoo and lathered it into his love's hair. Though Sarah had been quite capable of bathing herself since a young age, she was more than happy to relinquish this task to Jareth. It was both loving and sensual all at the same time. Jareth repeated the process with conditioner which also smelled like peaches. Sarah concluded that she will forever more smell like peaches.

Once Jareth was done bathing her, he washed himself. After that, he sat there holding Sarah in a relaxing silence. Ruling his kingdom and helping get Sarah acquainted to the Underground way of life was quite arduous. For once, he got to enjoy the nothingness. He loved being able to hold his love after missing her for 8 mortal years. The time passed much slower for him.

Sarah, in turn, loved sitting in Jareth's strong, muscular arms. It is no lie that she had been with plenty of men before returning to the Underground, but not one of them gave Sarah the sense of security and love that Jareth gave her. The feeling was so foreign but welcomed.

After what seemed like not long enough, Jareth kissed Sarah's peach scented hair and said, "Though I could sit like this forever, precious, I'm afraid it is time for us to get out and ready ourselves for the arrival of the love birds and my parents." Sarah groaned. Though she was more than happy to celebrate the nuptials of her new friend and brother-in-law, she just wanted time to relax with Jareth. _Don't they do honeymoons here?_ Sarah thought to herself.

Jareth stood. Sarah gazed in awe as water dripped down Jareth's body. His skin seemed more ethereal as it glistened from the bath water. Jareth smirked. "Enjoying the view, precious?" Sarah blinked out of her trance like state and blushed. Jareth felt bad. He didn't mean to make Sarah feel bad. "Do not be embarrassed, love. I find myself gazing upon your naked beauty many times." Sarah felt somewhat better but somewhat confused. She never thought of herself as ugly by any means, but she also never thought of herself as beautiful.

Jareth climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist. It hung at a most delicious angle that really made Sarah wish they had more time to themselves. He put his hand out to help Sarah get out of the bath. He then wrapped a big fluffy towel around his wife and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Come," he said as he led Sarah to the fireplace in their bed chamber.

Jareth sat on the love seat in front of the fireplace with Sarah in his arms. He wanted to keep her warm. Not only did she feel warm, but she also felt a sense of security. Though their marriage was a bit rushed to say the least, she knew she made the right decision. Jareth sweetly nuzzled his face in Sarah's hair while he kept his arms around her waist. He most certainly enjoyed these secluded moments of intimacy.

Finally when the two of them felt warm enough, they got up and headed to the walk- in closet to dress. Jareth chose his traditional tight black breeches with a silver silk poet's shirt, with a deep neckline that showed off his royal goblin amulet. Over top of his shirt, he donned a black leather vest. Sarah was quite pleased with his outfit choice.

Sarah looked through the multitude of dresses that Jareth had graciously summoned to their closet. Sarah chose a two part dress. The first part was a sort of under dress and was the color of pink roses. Over that was a heavier purple dress with gold brocade designs. The dress opened in the front at the bodice and was laced up with gold cord.

Sarah looked in the mirror and smiled at her choice, however, she frowned when she saw the 'love mark' with which Jareth had graced her. She didn't care if it was more accepted here. She was not comfortable with Jareth's parents seeing her mark. Surely there was some way to hide it. Sarah ran her hand through her long, thick hair to think, that is when it came to her. She could fix her hair to hide it. Deftly, Sarah arranged her hair in a side braid with a silk rose at the top by the nape of her neck. She was quite pleased with her work. The mark was now blocked.

Jareth came up behind Sarah and put his arms around her waist as he leaned down to kiss her on her bare neck. Sarah pulled away and said, "Don't you go marking up that side of my neck. I would rather not wear my hair in pigtails to cover two 'love marks.'" Jareth rolled his eyes at Sarah. She momentarily thought about imploring as to why he was allowed to roll his eyes, but she was not. Then she thought against it. No point in raising a silly argument right before the arrival of their guests. _I got to learn to pick my battles,_ Sarah thought to herself.

Jareth took Sarah by the hand and led her out of the walk-in closet, out of the bed chamber and out into the hallway. Through many twist and turns, the two of them walked hand in hand, never letting go of each other. Soon enough they arrived at the dinning hall. When the doors opened for the goblin king and queen, Sarah saw Bentley and Arianna with the high king and queen enjoying champagne. The men shook hands warmly as Sarah gave Arianna a big hug. Sarah wasn't sure if she was allowed to hug the high queen, but she didn't have to wait to be given permission because the high queen swept Sarah into a warm embrace. Queen Genevieve then looked at Sarah. She was so pleased that Jareth had found such a lovely peach. She was even amused when she saw how Sarah desperately tried to cover up the love mark that her son left on his wife.

* * *

**If you like me, you would leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay for another chapter! Writing makes my lunch hour go faster :) Please review. Reviews keep me writing. No reviews make me discouraged.**

**For the 19th time, I do not own Jareth or Sarah; just everyone else in this chapter.**

* * *

The high queen smiled but did not point out Sarah's love mark. She could tell Sarah would be quite embarrassed if it was pointed out. Of course, Queen Genevieve was not repulsed by the mark; she was fairly used to seeing marks on fae. High King Zareth gave Sarah a hug. She felt uncomfortable since his busy hands inappropriately touched her at her wedding. Jareth could sense his wife's discomfort. He walked over to her and snaked his arm around her waist to get her out of his father's embrace. Jareth looked at his father and playfully said, "Now father, this one is mine. Don't try taking her away."

Sarah smiled at Jareth and whispered, "Thank you," as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. Jareth had his wife a glass of champagne. He held up his own to propose a toast, "Let's raise our glasses to Bentley and Arianna. May their marriage be filled with love and happiness forever." Sarah thought that Jareth's toast was short but incredibly sweet. _He definitely has his sweet moments,_ Sarah said to herself.

Jareth led his wife and their guests to the dining table. Being the gentleman he was raised to be, he pulled out the chair for Sarah and did not sit himself until all of the ladies were seated. Sarah was not pleased to see her father-in-law sitting across the table from her. Jareth placed his hand on Sarah's thigh for reassurance. Jareth made a mental note to reward Sarah if she made it through dinner without verbally lashing out at his father.

First course was a smooth cream of potato soup. Sarah found it delicious. As she was sipping her soup, she looked up at the high king. He was looking at her too, but not in her eyes. He was mentally undressing her. It was plain to see. Sarah didn't want to cause a scene by yelling at King Zareth, so instead she squeezed Jareth's leg as a sort of stress ball. Jareth was not expecting the squeeze and looked at Sarah inquisitively. He could see the uneasiness in her eyes. Instinctively he looked at his father knowing full well how uncomfortable he made Sarah feel. Zareth did not notice his son looking at him, so he continued his visual assault on Sarah's body. Jareth did not want him to continue. "So father, tell me how negotiation talks with the Shadow King are going." The request instantly broke Zareth's trance like state. Any talk of that toad Calabar, King of the Shadows, stresses the High King. "That man is unreasonable. He wants nothing to do with peace. He would rather let his own people suffer than compromise," Zareth said while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Jareth was not surprised by this news. The Shadow King has had a vendetta for the High King and his family for quite some time. The Shadow King had unlawfully invaded neighboring kingdoms. High King Zareth had no choice but to cut off any possible trading between the Shadow Kingdom and any other kingdom of the Underground. He would happily restore trading if the Shadow King would make restitution to the kingdoms he invaded. Naturally King Calabar has refused this compromise. As a result, his people have been suffering greatly. Many are starving or homeless, but Calabar refuses to swallow his pride.

Sarah was dismayed that a ruler would do that. "He sounds like a horrible ruler. How can anyone rule if they have complete disregard for their people?" Sarah muttered. Jareth cocked his head at Sarah. He was relatively surprised to learn that Sarah had been listening. Not too many women are that interested in the political details of the Underground. Then again, Sarah was not like many women at all. "You are right my dear," Jareth said. "A good ruler knows when it is time to swallow his pride if it is for the good of his kingdom."

High Queen Genevieve beamed at Sarah. Jareth had truly found a precious gem. In that one statement, she could tell Sarah was bold, intelligent, and caring. She knew that Sarah will make an excellent queen and a formidable opponent for her son.

Sarah was confused. Why was everyone so impressed with her mere observation? It was not as though she came up with a brilliant notion that no one else could have thought of. Was she not getting something? She would have to ask Jareth when she had a moment alone with him.

Dinner was, as always, delicious. The main course was a sort of baked cod. It was delectable. There was even tiramisu for dessert. Sarah could definitely get used to always having scrumptious meals for the rest of her life. She wondered if the castle came equipped with a gym, for she was certain to gain weight if she continued to eat such rich foods.

Once everyone had finished eating and given their bodies ample time to digest the food, Jareth led his wife, parents, and of course the love birds to the royal chapel. They were all going to do a run through of the wedding ceremony that was to take place tomorrow. Jareth found it hard to believe that he had said his wedding vows here mere days ago.

It seemed simple enough. The ceremony was not unlike those conducted Aboveground. A worthy minister would conduct the ceremony; in fact, it was the same minister who not only married Jareth and Sarah, but also the High King and Queen. He was quite ancient and highly respectable. Sarah was to serve as matron of honor, and Jareth was to serve as best man.

The run through was smooth and over quickly. Bentley and Arianna stayed behind with the High King and Queen to pick out décor. Jareth took Sarah back to their bedchamber. He did not stop at the bed, much to Sarah's dismay considering Jareth's insatiable sex appetite lately. Instead, Jareth led her to the balcony off of their bedchamber. It was a perfect night to sit and stare at the stars. It seemed as though the sky sparkled as much as Jareth's magical signature.

Jareth sat down on a chaise lounge. He took Sarah by the waist and pulled her down to sit in between his legs. He laid there for awhile with his arms around her. He nuzzled his head in Sarah's hair, taking in the intoxicating smell. After a rather hectic day, Sarah found herself not wanting to be anywhere else.

Sarah's eyelids kept getting lower and lower. Soon enough, Sarah had fallen asleep. Jareth smiled. It had been a long day. It was long but very enjoyable. He gingerly gathered Sarah in his arms and stood up. Quietly, he walked back into the bedchamber and gently placed Sarah on the bed. Jareth produced a crystal and lightly placed it on Sarah. Once it dissolved, Sarah's dress was replaced by a night gown, and she was now under the covers. Jareth placed a chaste kiss on Sarah's forehead. Though her eyes were closed, Sarah whispered, "I love you Jareth."

Sarah blinked her eyes open. The sunlight poured into the bedchamber through the balcony door. Sarah noticed that she had no blanket over her, yet she was quite warm. She figured out why. Jareth had his arm draped over Sarah. His strong, sculpted body was pressed against her own body. His warm breath caressed the back of Sarah's neck. Though being in Jareth's arms was Sarah's favorite place, at this moment she was far too warm. She gently shimmied from under his hold. Sarah quietly stood up from the bed and looked at Jareth. She smiled at Jareth as he continued to sleep. Sarah made her way to the opened balcony door. She took a seat in one the oversized plush chairs and conjured up her daily Earl Grey tea. Sarah could not get over how breath taking the view before her was. It certainly wasn't the same Labyrinth and Goblin City she remembered from her prior journey. _Oh the wonders of magic,_ Sarah thought to herself.

Jareth stood in the doorway of the balcony, arms crossed over his bare chest and head cocked to the side. He found the view of his wife first thing in the morning intoxicating. The way her silk nightgown hugged her graceful curves made his heart skip a beat. Her dark hair shined like the light of a thousand suns. _She's outspoken, challenging and stubborn. And she is all mine, _Jareth thought to himself with a grin.

Jareth also noticed that Sarah conjured up a cup of tea. He was quite pleased to see her magic progressing quickly. He made a mental note to teach Sarah how to harness her magic and how to protect herself. If his inkling was correct, Sarah would become quite powerful, and there could be those who would want to harm her because of it.

Sarah looked up and saw Jareth looking back at her from the balcony door. She loved his smile; it was so full of mischief. Her breath was taken away when she took his entire body into view. He was bare chested, wearing only black silk pajama pants. His chest looked quite defined, and his pants hung off his hips in a most alluring way. All and all, Sarah had to admit that she had one sexy husband!

Sarah smiled shyly as Jareth made his way to where she was sitting. Jareth took her hand as she stood up. He kissed her lightly at first then let his tongue explore Sarah's mouth a bit. He did not want her to spill her tea, so he pulled away before the kiss progressed to anything more.

Sarah felt a twinge of disappointment when Jareth pulled away. She quite enjoyed the intensity of Jareth's passion. Though her female parts felt a bit sore from the love making the day before, Sarah would not mind having a morning romp. This was her turn to be bold.

Sarah magically dismissed her cup of tea. Before Jareth knew what was happening, Sarah had thrown her arms around his neck, and her lips passionately found Jareth's lips. Sarah's tongue went for a bold exploration in Jareth's mouth and did not stop until it was tangled with Jareth's tongue. Jareth quite enjoyed Sarah's boldness and carried her to the large chaise lounge and took full advantage of Sarah's early morning boldness.

Sarah laid in Jareth's arms post coital. She loved the way he stroked her hair. She could stay in that moment forever. It is not long at all. Unfortunately, they did not have a whole lot of time. Jareth kissed Sarah sweetly on the forehead and said, "Come Precious. We have a wedding to get dressed for."

* * *

**Leave a contribution in the little box!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I have updated in a while. I was on vacation then went right into in service week for work. Hope this chapter is suitable. It isn't quite as long as I would normally prefer, but that's the way the cookie crumbles.**

**I don't own Sarah or Jareth :( I do own Arianna and Bentley)**

* * *

Sarah gasped. Arianna truly looked like an angel in her wedding gown. Whereas Sarah's wedding gown had a princess poof bottom, Arianna opted for the mermaid silhouette. Also, Sarah preferred more sparkle for her gown, but Arianna went for a simpler, but elegant, approach. The bodice had ruching and the bottom had delicate lace. The only similarity between the two dresses was the sweetheart neckline they both donned. Arianna's veil had tiny pearls sewn into the dainty fabric. Her hair shone a fantastic gold. Yes, angelic was the best way to describe Arianna.

As Sarah entered the suite in which the bride was getting ready, Arianna's face lit up. "Sarah! Hi! I am so excited!" Arianna said with a gigantic grin on her face. Sarah smiled back. She remembered well the excitement she felt on her wedding day. Both of their engagements and weddings happened quickly, but both girls knew they had found their soul mates. "You look absolutely beautiful Ari," Sarah said as she gave her friend a hug. Arianna tried her best to hold back her tears. "Let me get a look at you Sarah. Wow. You look stunning. That color definitely suits you." Sarah smiled then she felt a pang of sadness. "What's wrong Sarah?" Arianna asked with a furrowed brow. Sarah smiled a sad smile. "You're getting married and that means you will be living with Bentley in your own castle and not here with me." Arianna was Sarah's first and only friend since she arrived back to the Underground. She didn't want to lose her. Arianna placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Oh Sarah, don't worry. We will visit each other often. Jareth and Bentley are brothers. They will want to see each other too. I promise we will have time for each other." Now it was Sarah's turn to fight back the tears. "Come, my friend. Let's get you married!"

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and the matron of honor began the procession down the aisle. Jareth was already at the front standing next to his brother, the groom. Jareth's breath was caught in his throat as he beheld Sarah. She truly looked radiant. Sarah smiled a smile that Jareth knew was truly only for him. The smile radiated heat through Jareth's body, all the way down to his accentuated groin.

Sarah didn't see the large congregation when she came in; she only saw Jareth. He looked quite striking, wearing a sparkling jacket quite like the one from the hallucination ball. Sarah always liked that particular jacket. Jareth also had blue highlights in his hair also like at the hallucination ball.

Once Sarah reached the altar in the Great Hall, she turned towards the doors she had just come through. There stood an angelic bride holding a bountiful bouquet of gorgeously colored wild flowers. The entire congregation held their breaths in their throats, including the groom and best man. Slowly, the angelic Arianna made her way down the aisle with a serene smile on her face. The High Queen dabbed tears from her ethereal eyes. She was just so happy that both her sons had found their soul mates.

Bentley's mismatched blue eyes shone with love as his bride made her way toward him. As soon as she had reached the altar, Bentley raised the veil from Arianna's face and took her hands in his. Each of them felt their connection radiating between their hands.

Arianna's eyes bleared with tears because she knew in her heart that she was binding herself to her soul mate for eternity, even if the wedding seemed quite quick. When you know, you just know. Arianna had been dealt a bad hand in her life, and now it was her turn for happiness.

The ceremony began. Sarah felt tears swimming in her eyes when she watched Arianna and Bentley light their own eternal flame. It reminded her of the bond she and Jareth had just made. Jareth looked at his wife and saw her tears. He knew what she was thinking, and it warmed his heart. Sarah had many tantalizing qualities, but Jareth had always found her warmth the most alluring of all.

Before they knew it, the time had come for Bentley to kiss his bride. The congregation erupted in a roar of applause. They were now man and wife, king and queen of the Mountains.

The wedding party made their way down the aisle to the same grand ballroom where Jareth and Sarah had their wedding ball. The room was decorated with many different wildflowers and blue candles, much to Arianna's liking. The guests made their way to their seats at the long tables. At the head table sat the newly married Bentley and Arianna, Jareth and Sarah, and of course the High King and Queen. Champagne was passed around.

Secretly before the wedding, Sarah had told Jareth about an Aboveground wedding tradition. When guests tap their glasses, the bride and groom have to kiss. She thought that Arianna would get a kick of it if the wedding guests had all learned of this tradition. Jareth agreed and sent messenger crystals to all wedding guests. Sarah was quite excited to see if her plan for her friend would work.

No sooner had all the guests been seated, the clanging of champagne glasses was heard coming from every part of the tables. Bentley was genuinely confused. Arianna was taken aback for a moment. A smile crept up lips as she realized what was going on. She whispered to Bentley what the clinking of the glasses meant. He too smiled then kissed his lovely bride. Arianna looked at Sarah. She had a sly grin on her face, so Arianna knew that it had to be Sarah who initiated this whole thing.

Jareth got a kick out of the complete affair. He absolutely loved the perplexed look on his brother's face. Most of all, he loved that it was his own wife's idea to surprise her friend, and judging by the expression on Arianna's face, she loved it.

The many courses of the meal were served. A chilled salad with a variety of dressings started things off. There was also seafood chowder during appetizers. The entrée was either pasta or chicken cordon bleu. The wedding cake came after. It was adorned with edible wildflowers of many vibrant colors. The blue flowers seemed to outshine the rest.

Dancing commenced after dinner. The crowd cleared the floor as Bentley and Arianna came together for their first dance as man and wife. The song was hauntingly beautiful, just like song that played during the first dance for Jareth and Sarah. Sarah certainly detected similarities between the songs, though she couldn't quite pinpoint them.

Jareth came up behind Sarah as she watched Bentley and Arianna dance and snaked his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his nose in her hair. "This is their soul mate song, precious. Every couple has one, just like we do." Sarah finally understood the similarity between the two songs. It was the love and passion that were entwined in the both of them.

The night was filled with merriment and laughter. Sarah noticed that Jareth and Bentley's father also got a dance in with Arianna. She had previously warned Ari about his 'wandering' hands. She was almost relieved to see that it wasn't just her that the High King touched inappropriately, though she didn't want that for her friend.

As the last guests bid their farewells, Jareth and Sarah watched as Bentley led Arianna out of the ballroom. No doubt, they were about to hold their own private, passionate celebration. Jareth thought that was a fantastic idea and planned to have his own private, albeit salacious, celebration with Sarah as well.

**Please review! Reviews brighten my day! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**We are nearing the end my friends! Sorry if the chapters are few and far between. The school year has started and this teacher is busy! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Sarah, Jareth, Ludo, Hoggle, or Sir Didymus. (However I would be happy to take Jareth off of the Jim Henson Company's hands!)  
**

* * *

A week had passed since the wedding of Bentley and Arianna. Sarah missed her friend. She loved exploring her new home. The gardens were her absolute favorite. The flowers changed to suite Sarah's mood. When she was happy, the flowers would burst with vibrant colors. When she was feeling melancholy, they turned to a dull shade of blue, almost grey. At this time, they were blue-grey. Sarah was lonely for her friend.

Jareth could tell his wife's mood before approaching her. He knew what the blue-grey color of the flowers meant. He was no fool. He knew she missed Arianna. Jareth did the best he could. He tried to spend any extra time he had with his wife. If they weren't taking peaceful walks together or just enjoying a good conversation, they were enjoying the thrills of the body during trysts of passion. It is well known that faes are passionate lovers. It is also well known that Jareth is quite talented in this department, so Sarah was quite content during each little rendezvous. However, he did have a kingdom to run. As much as he wanted to, Jareth could not devote all of his time to Sarah. It tore him up to see her so sad and lonely.

Sarah sat on a stone bench as Jareth approached. She sensed his presence even before he put his arms around her shoulders in a sweet embrace. Sarah always felt better when wrapped in Jareth's arms. His hold eased some of her melancholy. "Precious, I know you miss your friend, and I wish I could spend every waking moment I have with you. Sadly, I cannot. However, I think I have come up with something that will help you feel a little better." Sarah cocked her head up at him in bewilderment. "I don't understand," Sarah said as she crinkled her forehead. Jareth kissed away the crinkles and smiled. Then, he nodded towards the east entry of the garden.

Sarah was in shock, for when she looked up, she saw her old friends. There was the loyal Hoggle, the brave Sir Didymus, and the ever so sweet Ludo. "Oh my goodness! Jareth thank you!" Jareth grabbed Sarah's arm before she could rush off and pulled her into his arms once more. "You are welcome, my love. However, do not leave the castle grounds. I want the guards to be able to keep their eye on you. I have some business to attend to with the high courts. I will come find you when I return. Be good," Jareth said as he pecked his wife on the lips and gave her tush a gentle grab. Jareth nodded at the trio of Sarah's friends as he dematerialized. Sarah was just fine with being restricted to the castle grounds. She was just so happy to see her friends again. She hadn't spoken to them in years.

Once Jareth had completely disappeared, Sarah rushed at her friends. They gave her one big group hug, which isn't so easy with Ludo. "Sawah back!" Ludo exclaimed with a big grin. "Milady, Thank goodness you are safely back. We have missed you terribly," Sir Didymus said as he swept his hat off and bowed. Hoggle rolled his eyes at Sir Didymus's formalities. "Sarah, I am so happy that you are okay. What happened to you? Why haven't we heard from you in so long?" Hoggle inquired.

Sarah smiled sadly at her friend. It had been too long. She did not mean for it to happen. She was embarrassed of her life choices and didn't want her friends to see the destructive path she was heading down. How could she possibly explain that to her friends? _Sorry I was too busy smoking pot and having sex with random guys to talk to you_. Sarah could only imagine their faces if she told them that. Sir Didymus would be so livid that he would try to attack the scoundrels who attacked his lady's virtue. Hoggle would be mortified and sad. Then there is Ludo. Ludo would not understand it completely, but Sarah knew that Ludo would be sad.

"I got busy with school and stuff. Life got very hectic for me," Sarah answered, sparing them the truth. Hoggle and Sir Didymus both had a feeling that Sarah was not telling the entire truth but thought better of it to not question Sarah further; Ludo merely smiled and nodded.

Sarah was getting hungry for lunch, so using her new found powers she conjured up a picnic basket and blanket for her and her friends to share. They were very impressed to see how progressed her magic was. While eating conjured sandwiches (one sandwich noticeably larger than the others), Sarah regaled them with stories of college (ones that she found appropriate) and of her students whom she missed dearly. They asked about Toby whom she missed more. They were having such a great time, so Sarah did her best to hide her sadness as not to put a damper on the jovial mood. The friends in turn told Sarah stories of what they had been up to since she had left. It turns out that Sir Didymus became a member of the gate keepers, which is quite a promotion, though he sometimes misses his post at the Bog of Stench. Hoggle no longer worked on the outside wall of the Labyrinth. In fact, his new area was right inside the Goblin City. He was very proud of his advancement. Ludo put his friendship with the rocks to good use. He helped build stone cottages for homeless goblins.

Sarah was so happy to hear that they were not punished for helping her during her run through the Labyrinth. When she questioned them about it, they looked bewildered. "Why would Jareth punish us?" Hoggle asked. Now it was Sarah's turn to be confused. "I thought he might since you all helped me beat him." Didymus patted Sarah's hand. "Milady, Jareth has his moments, we all do, but he is above all things fair. He knows that even he is no match to the power of the Labyrinth, for She willed us to cross paths. Jareth recognized that. He didn't like it, but there was nothing he could do about it."

Sarah sat and pondered that for a moment. If she had been in his position, she would probably have been mad. Jareth must have great impulse control. Then she recalled her punishment. Yes, Jareth had gone way too far, but he must have been beyond angry if he had to punish her in such a manner.

The friends ate their dessert and talked about happier things, such as Sarah's wedding. Unfortunately, they were not permitted at the wedding since they were not of nobility. It probably would have been a bit too posh for the tastes of Hoggle anyway. Though they were not there to celebrate her day, her friends were very happy for her and even happier to call her their queen. They knew she was someone special when they had first met her.

The sun was still shining bright when Sarah and her friends finished eating. Soon, Jareth approached. Wearing all black, he seemed quite menacing. Sarah flicked her wrists and the remnants of the picnic disappeared. Though Hoggle thought of Jareth as fair, he still did not prefer his company. "Uh, come on Ludo and Didymus. We better gets going." The three of them hugged Sarah good bye and promised to visit again soon.

Sarah had to shield her eyes from the sun to look up at Jareth. He said nothing; rather he extended his hand to help Sarah up. Soon, he whisked the two of them away without as much as a word. Had Sarah been able to look closer, she would not have seen Jareth's usual mismatched eyes. She would have saw eyes as dark and gleaming as obsidian.

The trio of friends had just reached the front gate of the castle when Jareth appeared before them. The friends stopped suddenly, for they had not expected to see him so soon and without Sarah. "Where is Sarah? Were you not just picnicking with her?" Now the friends were really confused. Sir Didymus crinkled his ever so attentive nose, "But Sire, we just left her with you a few moments ago."

Jareth felt anxiety rising inside of him. "Whatever are you talking about? I just now returned from the High Court. I have not yet seen Sarah." Jareth finished there and rushed to the former picnic sight. Certainly, Sarah was not there. Jareth knew something was amiss. Then, Jareth spied something on the ground. It was a translucent black footprint right where Sarah had been sitting. At once, Jareth knew where his queen was and he truly feared for her safety. "Calabar!" Jareth yelled. The three friends had caught up with Jareth just in time to hear his scream. "Uh oh," Ludo said, "King angry."

* * *

**Please please PLEASE review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the long delay. I was in Disney World last week... wish I was still there.**

**Warning: contains some violence and strong language.  
**

**Also I don't own Jareth or Sarah. I do own the poo head called Calabar.  
**

**Please review!  
**

* * *

Groggily, Sarah opened her eyes and moaned. _Why do I feel like I have a hang over?_ Sarah thought to herself. She had to blink a few times before her eyes could focus. When her vision finally did focus, Sarah was quite startled. She looked around and found herself in a dungeon cell. What had happened? Was Jareth angry at her again? She did not recall committing any transgressions. In fact, the last time she had talked to Jareth, he seemed quite pleased with her.

Sarah's panic rose as she looked around. This cell was quite a bit dingier than the cell Jareth had put her in, with only a sliver of a window to merely show if it was dark or light out. She also realized that she was chained to the wall by her wrists. Jareth had never chained her up when he imprisoned her. Something told Sarah that she was in trouble, but not with Jareth.

* * *

Jareth paced back in forth in his throne room, occasionally kicking goblins who had dared to cross his path. Silas entered hesitantly, knowing full well how volatile Jareth's anger could be. Jareth looked up as Silas bowed to him. "Report Silas," is all that Jareth said to him. Jareth was not known for his pleasantries when his temper was flaring. "Sire, none of our men have been able to infiltrate the Shadow King's kingdom. Any possible entrance has been barricaded by iron gates," Silas reported, nervous of Jareth's response. "Damn Calabar to hell!" Jareth shouted, sending goblins into any hiding places they could find. Silas flinched at Jareth's exclamation, knowing that he must be angrier than ever before because the Goblin King was never fond of Aboveground expletives.

It is widely known that iron is the greatest enemy of the fae. Its properties have proved poisonous to any fae that had been pierced by iron weapons. Just being near iron can render a fae ill. Jareth had seen it all too well. Many comrades had been killed in battle by iron swords in front of Jareth. He knew that Calabar could not have set up the iron barricades by himself, as he is fae as well. He must have used minions, creatures from other kingdoms that somehow ended up in Calabar's land. He was truly twisted.

_What will I do? I have to rescue Sarah._ Jareth thought to himself. Jareth's army was made up of all fae men. They could not penetrate the iron barricades without harming themselves. Goblins could technically be used, but they do not possess the brain capacity to function in such a manner. Goblins have never been known for long attention spans. Plus, Jareth could not see risking innocent goblin lives. They would surely be killed.

Jareth walked over to the window. He had to think of something, but what could he do? He looked out over the royal gardens where Sarah had gone missing. He saw Hoggle getting frantic, Sir Didymus preparing for his own battle, and Ludo looking lonely and confused. Suddenly, Jareth had an idea. He had to act fast, so he raced out of the throne room to the gardens.

* * *

Sarah's heart began to race as panic set in. She heard footsteps approaching, and she had a feeling it wasn't going to be Jareth. Cold sweat trickled down her face as she heard the footsteps stop in front of her cell door. Sarah kept saying to herself, _Be brave. Be brave. _She heard the key to the door turn and open the lock. She desperately wanted to close her eyes, but she chose to appear brave, even if she wasn't quite feeling like it. Panic began to set in as the cell door creaked open and there he stood, Calabar, King of the Shadows. Sarah's eyes widened in terror, for he looked quite formidable. He wore armor as dark and gleaming as obsidian. Like Jareth, he wore knee high leather boots. His mouth was twisted into a malicious smirk. He almost reminded Sarah of how Jareth first appeared to her just after she wished away Toby. However, she decided that Calabar was very much more frightening than Jareth could ever be. "Well, well, the Goblin Queen we finally meet," Calabar said to Sarah. She was quite terrified. She didn't know who this guy was or what he wanted with her. Mustering what little bravery Sarah could find, she croaked out, "Who, who are you? What do you want with me?" Calabar snickered maliciously. "Why, I am Calabar, King of the Shadows. As for your second question, I am going to use you to destroy the Goblin King and his whole miserable family."

* * *

Jareth told Sarah's friends about his plan. He remembered from watching the mock battle during Sarah's first visit to his kingdom that Ludo had incredible strength and would want to help his friend. Surely, he could break through the iron barricades. Ludo told Jareth, "Ludo help Sarah. Sarah friend." Jareth was more than relieved that Ludo was agreeable with his plan. Hoggle and Sir Didymus also wanted to help, though Didymus's loyal steed seemed less than enthusiastic at the prospect. Quickly, they rushed to where Jareth's troops were preparing themselves. In the distance, Jareth could see the troops of the High King, his father, approaching. They would join in the fight to free Sarah from Calabar.

* * *

Though Sarah was no fan of the High King, she would be more than happy to be in his presence than that of Calabar. "I don't understand how I can help you destroy my husband. I won't do anything to harm him," Sarah said trembling. Calabar sneered as he walked closer to where Sarah was chained, "I did not ask you for your willingness. I will do what I please with you, like it or not." Sarah was both frightened and angry. She loved Jareth and knew how ruthless Calabar truly was. Her anger overtook her, and she kicked Calabar swiftly in the groin. Calabar howled in pain as he backhanded Sarah across her face. "Wench!" he exclaimed as he grabbed himself in pain. Tin crimson lines appeared across Sarah's cheek where Calabar's rings caught her flesh. Sarah could feel the heat of her blood as it began to seep out of the cuts. She did not care. She would not let Calabar win.

Calabar twisted his wrists and released Sarah from her chains. Before she could react to the momentary freedom, he had grasped her firmly by her hair and dragged her across the cell to a wooden cot. Though Sarah resisted, Calabar was able to capture both of her wrists and chain them to the hand cuffs that were attached to the caught. Then, he stood up and cuffed her ankles to either corner of the cot, effectively binding Sarah so that she could no longer strike at him.

That didn't stop Sarah from verbally striking at him. She was no longer fearful. Now it was pure anger that coursed through her body. "You son of a bitch. You better watch out because when Jareth gets a hold of you, it will be the end of you!" Apparently, it is not just Jareth who cannot stand Sarah's Aboveground expletives because after she spoke, Calabar slapped Sarah in the face, even harder than before. Silent tears rolled down Sarah's cheeks. She refused to cry out though. She would not give Calabar the satisfaction.

"That was not a wise choice wench. If you were a good little girl, I was going to keep my Jareth form when I take you, but since you insist on being insolent, I will keep my own form while I take you," Calabar said after he smacked Sarah. The situation went from bad to worse in Sarah's mind. "Take me? Take me where?" Sarah asked frantically. Once again, Calabar giggled maliciously. "I am going to plant my seed in you; so that your life will Jareth will end. You will have my spawn. Jareth will lose his crown and ultimately his life. His heart will be broken, he will die painfully." Sarah was beyond frantic at this point. "JARETH!" Sarah screamed before Calabar placed a knife at her throat and smacked her once more.

* * *

Finally, Ludo (and his friends) had broken through the iron barricades. Jareth hurried toward the Shadow Castle. Behind him were his army and his father's army. Calabar's troops were waiting for them when they reached the castle walls. Jareth was not going to let anyone stand in the way of him rescuing his Precious. Jareth had just struck a Shadow soldier when his heart felt Sarah's cry. He felt Sarah's pain. He had very little time. He had to get to her and now.

The High King could see Jareth's inner pain. "Son, go to her. We will be fine. Rescue your queen." Jareth did not have to be told twice. He ran through the gate to the castle and right through the castle doors. His heart showed him the way to the dungeons. He quickened his pace when he heard Sarah's cries. Jareth neared the end of the dungeon corridor and stood in front of Sarah's cell door. He quickly produced a crystal and hurled it at the door, effectively shattering it.

His heart nearly jumped out of his chest at the sight he found. Calabar was sitting astride Sarah's shackled body. He also saw Sarah's bruised and bloodied face. "You piece of slime. Get off of my wife now!" Jareth bellowed. Calabar did not move an inch. "If you come any closer Goblin King, I will slit her throat with this iron dagger." Jareth froze. He didn't want to take the chance that Calabar could be bluffing. "Are you really that low? Be a man and fight with me," Jareth said as he drew the sword from his side. Calabar leapt up and drew his own sword. "I never give up a challenge."

The sword fight began. Though Sarah's eye was beginning to swell she was able to see most of what was going on. She made a wish deep down in her heart that Jareth would beat that piece of 'crap'.

No sooner had Sarah made her wish, did Jareth's sword plunge into the heart of the Shadow King. Sarah shrieked when black blood seeped out of his wound. The adrenaline and pain she was feeling overtook Sarah, and she finally passed out as Calabar took his last breath.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the latest reviews! I am pretty sure this story is nearing the end, but never fret! A new fan fic is just around the corner!**_  
_

**I still don't own Sarah or Jareth (*tear) I do own Calabar, Alfgeir, and Zareth  
**

**I look forward to more reviews! (Hopefully... hint hint!)**

* * *

_Gah, how much did I have to drink? _Sarah thought to herself as she began to wake. _Wait a minute, I didn't drink at all. What happened? _Sarah replayed the events of the previous day. She was sitting in the garden when Jareth surprised her with a visit with her three friends. They had a picnic and chatted for a while, and then… didn't Jareth come get her?

"Ow, my head," Sarah moaned as she turned in bed. Jareth wrapped his arms around her, "It's ok, Precious. I'm here. You'll be ok." Sarah blinked her eyes. "Jareth?" Sarah asked groggily. Jareth kissed her forehead. "What is it love?" "What happened last night? Why do I feel like I have a hangover and like I got run over?" Sarah inquired. Jareth brushed the brown tresses out of Sarah's face so that he could look at her. "You honestly don't remember?" Sarah crinkled her nose and thought for a moment. "Well I remember picnicking with Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo in the gardens. I'm pretty sure I remember you coming to get me afterwards and then… I don't remember."

Jareth sighed. He really did not want to recount the events of yesterday. He was furious that Calabar was ever able to gain access to his kingdom and then had the audacity to kidnap his wife. He knew one thing for sure: whoever takes over as the King of Shadows will not have to audacity to try that.

Jareth hugged Sarah closer to himself. "Precious, that was not me who came to you after your picnic. That was Calabar in the guise of me." Sarah inhaled sharply. It all came flooding back to her. She remembered the dungeon, Calabar appearing to her and beating her, and how he wanted to rape her to destroy Jareth. "Oh my god," Sarah began to sob. Jareth planted sweet kisses all over her. "It's ok Precious. I promise. It's all over. Calabar is gone forever. You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you like that again. I'm sorry I didn't protect you in the first place." Sarah looked up at Jareth. "It's not your fault. You can't be with me 24/7. I understand that. I know you love me and want to keep me safe."

Jareth laid with Sarah for awhile. She had been given a sleeping aid to help with her nerves even though she had been knocked unconscious. After a few more hours, Sarah woke back up to the smell of hot chicken noodle soup tickling her nose. "Are you hungry my love?" Jareth asked. Sarah needn't answer because her stomach growled at that moment. Jareth chuckled, "Well, I suppose that answers my question."

Sarah sat up very gingerly, as she was still in a great day of pain from the thrashing she took yesterday. Jareth wheeled the cart over to her bedside for her to eat from. Jareth watched Sarah as she ate her soup. He was mighty lucky that Sarah is such a strong woman. "You must have been petrified my love." Sarah put down her spoon and looked in Jareth alluring mismatched eyes. "You know, at first I was scared to death, but then the fear was replaced by anger. I would not let him destroy you, so I fought back the best I could." Jareth leaned in and claimed Sarah's lips in a loving kiss. "You did wonderfully, pet."

Once Sarah had finished her soup, Jareth moved the cart away. "Unfortunately Precious, I do have some matters to attend to. I have to tie up some loose ends from yesterday. I want you to stay in the bedchamber and rest. Perhaps a bath would feel good. The door will be locked by my magic to prevent you from disobeying me." Sarah sighed. She was feeling much better after eating so she wanted to get out of the bedchamber and go for a walk, perhaps to the garden. Sarah knew, however, that Jareth was not to be argued with. She vowed to learn to pick her battles with him. "Whatever you say Jareth."

Jareth smiled and kissed his wife. He knew that she wasn't happy but it was for the best after the turmoil she endured yesterday. "I promise to come back as soon as I can, and then we can go for a walk together." Sarah smiled at Jareth. "Alright. Hurry back." Jareth nodded and gave her one last kiss before heading to his study where his father awaited him.

Sarah got up from the bed and gingerly walked over to the bathroom. A bath sounded like a wonderful idea given the pain she was still feeling. Jareth clearly knew she would want a bath because the large marble tub was already full of steaming water. An intoxicating aroma of peaches and other fruits filled the air. Sarah slid her nightgown over her head and to the floor. Then she slowly lowered herself into the water with a sigh of relaxation. Yes, a bath was a wise choice.

While Sarah bathed in relaxation, Jareth met with his father, the High King, in his study. The two men nodded in salutations. "Well my son, how does your Queen fair?" King Zareth asked Jareth. "She is doing very well, all things considered," Jareth replied. "She is still experiencing some pain, but that is expected." Zareth was glad to hear it. "And what of her spirits?" Jareth smiled. "She is a remarkably brave and strong woman. She harbors no continuing fear." Zareth patted his son's arm. "Yes she is a strong woman. You, my boy, are quite lucky to have her." Jareth had to agree with that. He knew from the time that a fifteen year old Sarah first stood before him that this was the girl who would capture his heart.

"Now let's get down to business. Calabar is dead. Who was the Shadow crown gone to?" Jareth asked as he handed his father a glass of brandy. Zareth gratefully took a sip, for it was a long night with the very little sleep for the High King. "The crown has gone to his nephew, Alfgeir." Jareth did not know of Calabar's family tree, and up until now, he did not care about it. "What of him? Do you know much about him?" Zareth grinned for he was quite happy to deliver good news to Jareth for once. "Alfgeir is the reason Calabar wanted to get an heir out of your Sarah. Alfgeir wants peace restored in the Shadow Kingdom. Calabar knew was next to inherit the throne, lest he had an heir. Obviously, Calabar did not want his nephew to be the next king as they had differing visions of how the kingdom should be run."

Jareth was definitely glad. It was good news indeed. "So has this Alfgeir made contact with you?" he asked his father as he continued to drink his brandy. "Yes my son. He wishes to make restitutions to right the wrongs his uncle committed. He offers his sincerest apologies for the actions of Calabar and sends well wishes for the speedy recovery of the Goblin Queen." Jareth was most pleased with this news. Zareth gulped down the rest of his brandy, "Well Jareth, it's about time I return to my castle and to your mother. I shall see you soon." Jareth shook his father's hand. "Thank you for all your help Father." Zareth shook Jareth's hand back that dematerialized.

Jareth was pleased with the news his father gave him, but now he had business to get to, so that he could spend time with Sarah. Parchments stacked high on his desk were awaiting his approval or signature. _Oh the glamorous side of being the king, _Jareth thought to himself.

Sarah finally decided to get out of the tub after half an hour. Sarah noted that the bath water never seemed to get cool, which delighted her. Sarah decided magic definitely had its perks. She put on a lush purple robe and walked back into the bedchamber. Sarah really didn't feel like staying cooped up in the room. Her injuries were barely bothering her. She thought Jareth was being too cautious by making her stay in the bedchamber. Sarah sighed as she looked at the big wooden door that led to the hallway. Certainly she could just wish her way out of the room like the day after her wedding. Sarah walked to toward the door as a phantom voice said to her, "I wouldn't do that if I were you precious." Sarah yelped in surprise. Apparently, Jareth was using one of crystals to check up on her. Sarah didn't like being spied on, but she knew Jareth was going to be very serious about protecting her. So Sarah huffed over to the bookshelf, picked a book, and then plopped down on one of the chaise lounges on the balcony.

Sarah felt a kiss on eyes. She opened them to see Jareth smiling down at her. She must have dozed off while reading a Jane Austen favorite. "Hello Precious. I'm glad to see you thought twice about attempting to disobey me." Sarah stretched her arms and couldn't help but smile back at Jareth. "It seems I was taught a rather painful lesson the first time I disobeyed you, so I figured I better not tempt fate." Jareth took Sarah by the hands to help her up. He put his arms around her waist. "Very good Sarah. You see I have two notions. Bad girls must be punished," Jareth paused to give Sarah a rather passionate kiss, "Whereas good girls get good things."

Sarah felt the fairies dance around her stomach as her husband led her back into the bedchamber and directly over to the bed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning: Mature adult content! :) **

**Sorry for the delay. I am having trouble connecting to the internet at work for some reason. Anyways... here's chapter 24! Enjoy!  
**

**Still don't own Sarah or Jareth ;(  
**

* * *

Sarah began to tremble as Jareth approached her. She did not tremble from fear. Oh no. She trembled with passion and anticipation of what would surely be burning hot lust. Jareth closed the space between them. He took his left hand and cradled Sarah's head as his right hand came to rest on the small of her back. Sarah could feel his hard member through his tight breeches. Jareth smiled that all too sexy smile of his as he swooped in for the kiss. He fought back the urge to just throw Sarah on the bed and ravage her body. He didn't want to hurt her as she continued to heal from her ordeal with Calabar. There would be time for that soon enough.

Sarah legs felt like jello from just Jareth's touch and kiss. He was good at having that effect on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss with the love of an eternity to back it.

Jareth moved his hand from the back of her head to the sash of her purple robe and yanked it untied. Then he pulled the robe from her body so that it pooled to the floor. Sarah's bare creamy flesh was displayed for her husband. He most certainly noticed the ethereal change in her skin tone. She was becoming more and more fae every day. Jareth's throat went dry as he took in his wife's body. Truly, she was a magnificent beauty. Her curves were so appealing and her breasts were luscious. Even the sight of her long bare legs made Jareth hot.

His hand made its way up Sarah's body to cup her right breast. Jareth squeezed ever so lightly, slowly increasing pressure eliciting moans of pleasure from Sarah's lips. The moans fueled Jareth's fire as he rolled the rose colored bud with his fingers. Sarah's moans became louder and louder. Jareth's hand moved to Sarah's left breast to give it some attention as well. Sarah could feel a warm dampness forming between her thighs. She could also feel Jareth's arousal growing harder.

Sarah did notice that Jareth seemed to be taking his time. She appreciated the thought, but she definitely could handle more. She craved more. She needed more. "Jareth," Sarah said breathlessly, "I am not glass. I am not going to break." Jareth looked into Sarah's eyes. She wanted more after what she had dealt with the day before? What a woman! He was indeed lucky. "Whatever you say, my Queen." Jareth replied.

With that, Jareth took Sarah by the hips and put her down on the bed. Jareth climbed over Sarah so that he was straddling her. He wanted to get her ready, so he inserted his first two fingers into Sarah's damp canal, thrusting in and out, slowly at first then increasing speed. Sarah was panting by this point, her breath coming in short spurts. Jareth's breathing was beginning to match Sarah's. He knew it was only a matter of time until Sarah reached her climax, so Jareth flicked his wrist and his clothing disappeared.

Jareth inserted his pulsating member into Sarah's waiting opening. Sarah groaned as his shaft filled her. Jareth began to pump into her. Sarah went from moaning to near screams of passion. Jareth was in his glory, however, he didn't want put too much weight onto Sarah, so he quickly flipped Sarah over so that he was lying down and she was on top. Sarah had never told Jareth this, but they were now in her all time favorite position.

Jareth reached up and grabbed each of Sarah's breasts and reinserted his rock hard cock into Sarah's soaking wet folds. Sarah basked in the harsh feeling of Jareth's grab. Let's face it. Sarah was not innocent when she married Jareth. In fact, she did like it rough. Sarah rode Jareth like a merry-go-round. She was going up and down, and Jareth was twisting her nipples round and round.

Sarah could feel her climax surging through. Her nerves were near numb. All Sarah could feel was sheer ecstasy. Jareth could feel that Sarah was about to climax, as her body was closing tight around Jareth inside her. He too was closing in on the finish line. At last, Sarah reached her orgasm as she screamed "JARETH!" She could barely hear her own words because at that moment, Jareth was roaring his own words, "MY QUEEN!"

Jareth gently eased himself out of Sarah and placed her panting down on the bed. She didn't notice until Jareth put his arm around her that she actually had tears streaming down her face. They were tears of pure pleasure. Yes, she could definitely see the good sign of obeying Jareth. This was quite a reward.

Jareth nuzzled in Sarah's hair. "I love you, precious," he said as he placed a sweet kiss on the back of her head. Sarah turned and looked at Jareth with a smile of absolute joy and replied, "I love you too." There they laid for many moments until both of their breathing became slower and rhythmic as they fell into an afternoon nap.

"_No no! Leave me alone!" Sarah screamed. "Come here you little mortal bitch," Calabar sneered as he chased after her. Sarah was running as fast as her legs willed through the dark forest. She couldn't let him catch her again. She just knew that if that were to happen, she wouldn't be so lucky this time. Unfortunately, luck was not on Sarah's side, because as she was running down a hill, a tree root seemed to rise out of the ground to trip Sarah. She went tumbling head over heals down the hill. When she reached the bottom, she smacked her head on a tree. This was no ordinary tree, for as Calabar reached her and grabbed her up, the tree's branches snaked out to ensnare Sarah. "Oh shit," Sarah thought to herself. Calabar looked her in the face and backhanded her. "Running away from me was not a wise choice wench," Calabar said as he grabbed Sarah's nipples. "You will be sure not to repeat that mistake again." Sarah howled from the pain she was feeling. Calabar laughed maliciously. "Now to finish what I started," he said as he ripped Sarah's gown from her body. There she was, bound naked to the tree as Calabar sneered about to ram his member into Sarah, she shrieked…_

"NOOOOOO!" Sarah shot up in bed. Cold sweat was pouring down her too pale face. Jareth shot up with concern, "What is it, love? What's wrong?" Sarah looked at Jareth and blinked a few times. "Oh thank goodness. It was just a dream, but it felt so real," Sarah said as she collapsed against Jareth and sobbed. Jareth held her close and ran her hand through her hand as he rocked her back and forth. He didn't have to ask to know what the nightmare was about; he just knew. "It's okay precious. I promise you. Calabar is dead, by my own hand. He can no longer hurt you."

They sat that way for awhile as Jareth soothed Sarah. Apparently, she had let on how scared she was still feeling. Jareth should have known that. Sarah didn't want Jareth to know how scared she was still feeling because she was now the Goblin Queen and wanted to appear brave even if she wasn't feeling it. Eventually, Sarah calmed down and her tears ceased. Her breathing once again became slow and regular. However, Jareth's did not. He stayed awake as he worried about protecting his precious queen from ever hurting again.


	25. Chapter 25

**So sorry for the long delay. It was the holidays and work has been busy... and well I have plenty of excuses! Well enjoy!**

**Still don't own Jareth or Sarah!  
**

* * *

Sarah did not have any more nightmares. She enjoyed a peaceful nap with her husband holding her close. He did not sleep, but that was ok. He was content with just holding her close to his chest, feeling her raven hair tickle his face. In a way, it made him feel safe. Jareth glanced out the window and saw oranges and reds melting together in the sky and knew it must be dusk, so he knew it was time to wake his sleeping beauty.

Jareth softly ran his fingers up and down his love's face. She stirred and moaned softly but that did not do the tricked. Jareth smiled. Apparently, he would have to use stronger tactics. Jareth began planting soft kisses on Sarah's left cheek before moving to her soft lips. She began kissing back before she even opened her eyes. Once she did, Sarah was a bit surprised. She blinked then stretched and smiled. "Hmmm. I wouldn't mind being woken up like that every morning."

Jareth couldn't help but smile. Though Sarah was no child, he could still see traces of the innocence she bore when she first appeared before him when she was but fifteen. "Well, my dear, if you continue to be a good little queen perhaps I can try to accommodate that little request for you." Sarah pretended to take this proposition under consideration very carefully. "Hmm," Sarah began as she crinkled her brow, "I suppose then I will have to try to be on my very best behavior then." Then the dam burst as she busted out in a sea of giggles. Jareth thought that it was a sound that was music to his ears.

"Come, my dear. It is time to get up from your nap," Jareth said as he sat up. Sarah grumbled. Surely, the Goblin King and Queen did not have to get out of bed if they did not want to. "Do I have to? I much rather stay in bed. I am Queen. Can't I stay in bed if I want to?" Jareth grinned. Her innocence was beguiling. "Oh precious, even royalty has to do things they do not want to do. Being royal means having privileges and obligations all at the same time. Besides, if you do not get up now, you will never sleep tonight." Sarah's face turned from innocent to seductive, "But my darling husband I can think of something much better to do tonight besides sleeping." Jareth breathed sharply inward at Sarah's bold statement. He was not expecting it; however, it turned him on… immensely. Unfortunately, Jareth did not have time to take his wife another time before his surprise for her. "Alright, wench," Jareth said playfully, "into the bath with you. Are you going to get up and go yourself or do I have to carry you?" Sarah weighed her options. "Hmmm. I suppose I can walk myself."

Jareth and Sarah walked hand in hand to the bathroom. It took Sarah by surprise to see the tub already filled with steaming water that smelled of peaches. _Goodness, one of these days I will get used to the whole magic thing, _Sarah thought to herself. Sarah glided over toward the steaming bath and untied her silk robe. It flowed away from her creamy ivory body to the floor. Jareth felt his breath get caught in his throat as his wife stood nude before him. Truly, she was quite a sight to behold. Though it had only been eight years for her since she had last seen Jareth, he had waited much longer, as time flowed much more different in the Underground. Jareth was near certain that he could not have his fill of his wife's body, not by a long shot.

Sarah lowered her body into the bath and a deep sigh escaped her lips that seemed to come from her very soul. Sarah always loved a good bath but never had time for them back Aboveground. She was very pleased to see that she could take relaxing baths as much as she wanted in the Underground. A good bath seemed to sooth anything that ailed you in Sarah's eyes.

Once Sarah's mind came back into focus, she noticed Jareth staring at her. Normally it would make her feel self conscious but not with him. Jareth had a way of making Sarah feel completely at ease in her own skin. "Enjoying the show Jareth?" Sarah teased as she arched her eyebrow not unlike her husband. Jareth chuckled. "Well my dear wife, it is quite a show to behold. How could I not enjoy it? I figured you would take pleasure in some company while you bathe. Was I wrong in assuming such?" Sarah, taking on another mannerism like Jareth, cocked her head to the side, "It is never a wise thing to assume things Jareth. I would figure in your many years as Goblin King you would have learned that, however, in this instance you are correct; I would love your company while I bathe." With that Sarah dipped her head beneath the water to soak her hair. When she came back up she batted her eyelashes at Jareth and flashed him an innocent smile at him. Jareth shook his head at her. "Cheeky wench."

Time had passed slowly since Sarah had returned to Jareth to fulfill her destiny as the Goblin Queen and Jareth's bride. Jareth had not been exactly lonely during that time. He had his family, his goblins, and his kingdom, but yet there was undeniable void. Right after Sarah's triumph, Jareth's pride was getting the better of him. The void was just a slight nag that he tried to brush off and ignore. He didn't want to believe that his true love denied him and left. He couldn't be rational enough to realize that she was just a fifteen year old mortal girl; too naïve to realize what Jareth was truly offering her. She had only been kissed on the lips once by a boy by that time, so no man had yet to touch her soul until Jareth. She was scared and just wanted to save her brother. Jareth tried to ignore the pain by filling the void with numerous torrid affairs. Let's face it. The fae are well known for their sexual desire, and Jareth was most certainly feeling the need. The affairs were hot, certainly, but they did not do the trick. Fae women do not have quite the same reaction to the flesh as mortal women do. Jareth knew this. They are more reserved because they have more partners; they aren't as responsive Fae live a lot longer than mortals, and when they find their one true love, they love only once. For that reason alone, many fae choose to have numerous affairs instead of pursuing true love. Jareth knew what was missing, who was missing

As time went on, Jareth felt the void deepen. He could no longer deny his need for Sarah. He knew that she was too young before and that is why he waited as long as he possibly could to reappear to her. He knew it would be a bit of a shock for her. Jareth knew quite a bit about soul mates. He knew that Sarah must too be feeling a void, but she wouldn't understand why. He only hoped that she wasn't attempting to fill that void with destructive behaviors. It turned out, she was. He wasn't surprised. Unfortunately for her, he didn't have to suffer quite the emotional consequences she did for he understood why he was having numerous affairs; Sarah did not. Jareth was happy when she finally broke her cycle of disparaging actions and got her life on track. He wanted to give her some time to enjoy her life on track Aboveground before reappearing in her life. He was pleased that she was happy here. He had to admit, he was happy too. The void was now gone. His soul now felt complete.

**Some reviews would make excellent belated Christmas presents! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**So sorry I haven't updated in months. I got engaged on vacation and began wedding planning right away****!**

**As always I don't own Jareth or Sarah :(**

* * *

First, Sarah did not want to get out of bed. Now she did not want to get out of her bath. She rather was rather enjoying lounging in a steaming, fragrant bath. It was nice just having stolen moments for them to enjoy together. At long last, Sarah's fingers and toes did begin to prune. "Sarah, dear, I do believe it is time for you to get out of the bath unless you would like the rest of your body to shrivel up," Jareth said to his bathing wife. Sarah let out a little whine. Did she really have to get out? What was scheduled for the evening? She knew of nothing. Jareth must know of something that she did not.

Of course Jareth knew something Sarah did not. He was very good at being very sneaky. He loved surprising Sarah. He loved the look of elation that lit up in her emerald eyes when he surprised her. Jareth whished that look would never go away.

Many thought that Jareth was a tough man, and at times, that could be true. Underneath Jareth's tough exterior laid a soft heart. Jareth had a very passionate side that Sarah was very lucky to see because very few could make that claim. That is the tricky part about being king. It proved difficult to balance the toughness with the softness. If a king appears too tough, then his subjects consider him a brutish tyrant. If a king appears too soft, then his subjects may think of him as too weak to rule the kingdom. In his younger days as king, Jareth grew frustrated trying to balance his emotions so that his subjects stayed content. Some nights, he found himself yelling the same phrase Sarah used during her time in the labyrinth, "It's not fair!" Really, it wasn't fair. Very few others in the kingdom had to balance such a juggling act, and Jareth assumed the throne at a young age, as his father was unexpectedly named High King after the Battle of Gian.

Fortunately, as Jareth grew, he learned to better balance his emotions. Sure at times, one emotion will prevail over the others, like they do for so many. He did well until one person tested his emotional balance, and that was the love of his life- Sarah.

Sarah gave Jareth her best puppy dog eyes and lips and said, "Do I really have to get out of the bath? I'm rather enjoying myself in here." Jareth leaned down and kissed Sarah chastely on the forehead. "Yes precious. You must get out. We do have somewhere to be that I think you will quite like." Sarah cocked her head in bewilderment. "Where do we have to be that I will like?" she wanted to know. Jareth smirked that all too sexy smirk at her and said, "That, my dear, is for me to know, and you to find out." Sarah was about to utter that phrase from her original time in Jareth's kingdom, but she bit her tongue before it flew out of her lips. They were having such a jovial time, and she just new if she said 'it's not fair' Jareth's mood would most certainly darken.

Jareth extended his hand to Sarah to help her out of the bath. He retrieved a lush oversized towel to dry his damp queen. Sarah noticed that towel seemed to be magically warm to the touch. _Ah, the little perks of magic!_ Sarah thought happily to herself. Sarah very well could dry herself off, but in this instance she did not mind Jareth taking charge. Jareth was dominant by nature, and Sarah knew that she would have to get used to that. It wouldn't all be bad, like this for instance.

Once Jareth finished towel drying Sarah, he led her back into the bedchamber, over to the walk-in closet. Sarah looked at Jareth and asked, "Well Mr. Goblin King, do I get to pick out what I wear tonight or will you be picking my wardrobe?" Jareth chuckled. Though he at times insisted on obedience from his wife as all kings did, he did so love her spirit. "Oh no my dear, I am sure you are quite capable of picking out a fetching gown for this evening." Sarah was in a most playful mood at this point. "Well my darling king, truth be told I would prefer to wear nothing tonight as I would rather be in bed serving his highness." Jareth drew in a deep breath. He was certainly not expected that to come out of Sarah's mouth. He felt a pull in his groin that suggested that Sarah's idea was not half bad, but they already had other plans. If Sarah wanted to serve him, he would hold her to her word… later. Jareth leaned in close enough to Sarah that his lips brushed Sarah's ear lobe "Later, Pet," he purred silkily.

Sarah quivered at the sensation of his lips grazing her ear lobe. Why must he make a simple thing like dressing so damn difficult? Sarah sighed. Her libido would have to wait for now. Sarah set out to choose a gown. This was no easy task, for Jareth made sure that his queen had no shortage of clothing. This was the wardrobe of Sarah's dreams and then some. Jareth, meanwhile, was delighted in watching his wife walking slowly through the massive walk-in closet, fingering through the countless gowns. Most men would be bored with such a pursuit, but he could tell it made Sarah happy and making Sarah happy made him happy.

Finally, Sarah's eyes fell on a midnight blue gown with silver brocade designs. She could not tear her eyes away from it so she knew that this must be the gown for the evening. Jareth had to agree with Sarah's choice. He knew it would look ravishing on her fair skin.

Slowly, Jareth made his way toward Sarah. "Now my pet, he said seductively as it was hard for him not to simply take her right then and there in the closet, "if you really want to look the part of a regal queen might I suggest this?" Jareth open a drawer in the dresser in the center of the closet. From it, he pulled out a silver corset that matched the filigree brocade design of her gown perfectly. Behind it, Jareth showed her matching panties that had less fabric to them than undergarments Sarah imagined she would have Underground. Jareth cocked his head at her. Was she going to wear them? He certainly hoped so. Nothing turned him on more than a properly corseted woman. Sarah merely blinked at the undergarments. Certainly they were gorgeous. If they were purchased Aboveground, they would cost a small fortune. However, Sarah tried wearing corsets before when she was going through her 'trollop' phase. She always found them to be severely uncomfortable. She could tell by the way Jareth licked his lips that he wanted her to wear them though. Perhaps, she could try for him

Jareth motioned for her to turn around. He would assist her. Jareth had a feeling that Sarah was not familiar with how to properly lace up a corset. He was more than happy to help. Sarah held the silver garment center on her frame while Jareth skillfully worked the laces. He definitely pulled tight, tighter than Sarah ever could have. When Jareth finished, Sarah looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her breasts were pushed up in a most alluring manner. Her curves were accentuated. Jareth wished he could keep the gown off her. He preferred her in this manner for sure. Even Sarah had to admit that she looked hot!

Sarah then pulled on the gown. Once again, Jareth helped her with the laces. Sarah expected to be in pain because of the corset, but Jareth's expertise with corsets certainly proved true. _Perhaps corsets aren't evil contraptions after all! _Sarah thought to herself. Once Sarah was completely dressed, she slipped her feet into silver flats that felt as soft as butter. Jareth thought his wife looked quite regal. Her auburn curls fell around her face, down her back gracefully, but something was missing still. With a flick of his wrist, a most gorgeous necklace appeared around Sarah's neck. The silver chain was adorned with diamonds and at the center was Celtic knot work and the most stunning sapphire Sarah had ever seen. "Thank you Jareth," Sarah said breathlessly. Jareth took Sarah's hand, kissed the knuckles and led her out of the closet.

Jareth led Sarah down the corridor hand in hand. Sarah's stomach fluttered with anticipation as she had no idea where Jareth was leading her or even what he was up to. All she knew was that he seemed very excited about this surprise. Sarah loved the tender way Jareth's thumb rubbed her knuckles.

As Sarah and Jareth made their way around a corner, Sarah realized where they were; right in front of the grand dining hall. They don't usually dine here when they don't have guests. Sarah was utterly confused. "Jareth," she said as she raised an eyebrow, "What are we doing here?" Jareth smiled that captivating smirk. "See for yourself, Precious." With that, Jareth threw open the doors to the grand dining hall, and Sarah couldn't believe her eyes. She saw the High King and Queen and even Bentley with Arianna. Jareth snaked an arm around Sarah's waist. "Surprise, Precious."

**Please review! Reviews make me happy! :)**


End file.
